


Like Fire and Powder

by starkind



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Bastardizing Shakespeare, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Clark Kent, Enemies to Lovers, Family Secrets, Gen, Hand Jobs, Identity Reveal, Inspired by a Movie, IronBat - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Ninja Bruce Wayne, References to Shakespeare, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: Bruce gave a small harrumph. “Your legacy is chaining you.”Tony laughed a sad-sounding laugh right back into his face.“So is yours.”~~~For hate is not conquered by hate.Hate is conquered by love.This is the law eternal.- The Dhammapada





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what compelled me to write this, but here it goes - The weirdest Romeo & Juliet IronBat crossover that's ever made it to the Archives (Or so I think. Might want to prove me wrong). In any case, this story features lots of peculiar things: 
> 
> Things like Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne being in their early twenties. Things like a warped kind of identity porn. Things like Clark Kent cameo'ing as Tybalt, and James Rhodes as Benvolio. Things like a different Jarvis (IDEK) etc.
> 
> To be fair, any Shakespearean 'references' (and I use that term loosely) are mostly of the movie/anime kind, and probably deviant as anything. At least the title is based on Act II, Scene VI of the original play! Oh, one more thing: Even if I am a sucker for happy endings, keep in mind what this is based upon...

For generations, the country had been divided into two rival camps. The House of Stark had been fighting over technological superiority and wealth with the House of Wayne ever since the late 20th  century. While the Starks dominated all of the Westcoast, the Waynes reigned over the Eastcoast.

Each family had been given an heir -a boy- to secure the preservation and blossoming of their wealth and heritage. At the tender age of 15, Anthony Stark got sent to MIT university to foster and nourish his ingenious mind. At the same time, young Bruce Wayne experienced the greatest loss in his life:

The death of his parents.

With Thomas and Martha Wayne getting shot in a malevolent act of treachery, their 14-year-old son got sent away by his guardian, who had always treated the young heir as a surrogate son. Alfred Pennyworth, fearing for Master Bruce's life, saw to sending him far away to the continent of Asia.

Seven years later, Tony Stark had taken up the reins of Stark Industries and all of its powerful status. His father and mother had died in a car accident two years prior, when Tony was just 21, thus enabling him to become the legitimate successor of their dynasty. Now, at 22, and fully conscious of his immense wealth, good looks and intelligence, Tony had risen to be the nation's greatest weapons' supplier of the century.

His father's old friend, Obadiah Stane, had stayed by his side, guarding his young and rash decisions with the benefit of age and wisdom.

~~~

“I don't wanna.”  
The petulant voice hollered over the vast corridor of the mansion. Stane rubbed over his bald head.  
“Life doesn't always ask for what _you_ want, Tony.”

A dark-haired mop of curly, too long hair appeared around a corner.  
“But it _should_ _.”_  
Before Obadiah had a chance to clasp him by the arm, Tony whirled past him on a skateboard.  
  
Racing after him was a mixed-breed, brown dog with floppy ears. Stane's mouth curled in disdain. “How many times have I told you to keep this thing outside?” It was unclear whether he referred to the skateboard or the dog. Speeding along tiled floors, Tony turned to grin at him with impertinence. “It's my house, Obie, I can do however I please.” Knowing there was no use in arguing, Stane put his arms akimbo with a huge sigh.

“If you haven't gone and broken your neck, Hogan will pick you up at 7 tonight.”  
A glimpse at his watch, then he dug out his phone and dialed.  
“Without that mutt.”

“Obieeeee....”  
Tony had stopped with a half-turn and stood amid the corridor, one foot up in the air on the board.  
“This charity ball is important for business, Anthony Edward Stark, and you will go. Period.”

~~~

The annual Blue Ribbon Ball always took place in in Kansas, the heart of the nation. Its neutral meeting grounds had proven to be the perfect hosting location for huge American conglomerates and companies from all over the country, who gathered each January to set the tone for the new year. Each ball featured a certain theme, and that year the motto was Black & White Masquerade Ball.

All guests were sporting some kind of fancy Venetian-inspired masks; many of them decorated with jewels or feathers. Tony Stark had chosen an opulent but still filigree mask made of dark, laser cut metal, while his best friend James Rhodes had opted for some Phantom of the Opera inspired style. Being accompanied by his cousin and best friend had at least made Tony feel a little better.

The two of them stood at the bar, decked out in tailor-made tuxedos, and tried to appear suave and sophisticated with some drinks in hand. When Rhodes slurped on his mocktail, hindered by his mask, it earned himself a glare. “Stop making noises, that's disgusting and childish.”

Four years older than his bratty companion, James was just about to tell him where to shove his attitude, when Tony's attention switched to some commotion at the main entrance gates of the auditorium. An elder man had just entered the ballroom, accompanied by a boy with medium brown hair. He was tall and willowy and dressed in an impeccable black tuxedo with a plain, black mask.

As he stood and inspected his surroundings, Tony had to clear his throat to prevent a hitch in his breath.

“Who's... who's that?”  
Next to him, James shrugged and bit into a bread stick.  
“Dunno. This ain't a masquerade ball for nothing.”

It was then that the other boy's eyes found Tony, looked him up and down before they rested on him for a very long moment. Feeling the heat rising up underneath his suit, the young Stark ran a hand through his neatly combed back hair. It earned him something akin to a smirk from the other boy. Embarrassed, Tony put an index finger inside his collar and tugged. He then leaned in close to his oblivious cousin.

“I, uh, think I need to go pee, platypus. Be right back.”  
He made a certain gesture, to which James rolled his eyes.  
“Stop using finger guns to go with everything you say.”  
  
“Try and make me.”  
With a click of the tongue, Tony made a beeline for the side entrance. Rhodes snorted.  
“Talk about childish.”

~~~

Tony turned off the faucet and reached for a nearby towel to wipe over his face. When he glanced back up at his reflection in the mirror, he pulled a face. “Pfft. Get a grip, man. Puberty's long over.” With a nimble move, he then threw the towel aside into a wicker basket, grabbed his mask and left.

The ongoing festivities reached his ears, but Tony decided to get his still heated cheeks fresh air and headed for the gardens instead. Opposed to Rhodey, he hated playing nice and schmoozing all those feeble-minded people, who loved to bask in his success and sucked it up to him and Obadiah Stane. Skipping down the grand, lithic staircase, Stark jr. soon stood in front of a huge, majestic fountain that idled on into the night.

The skies were already dark, but the whole building and its surrounding premises were illuminated with festive lights and torches that flickered in the wind, creating enigmatic prisms. Tony took a deep breath, inhaled the crisp evening air, and shoved a hand into his dress pants, carrying the mask in his other. His shoes crunched on gravel as he meandered halfway around the fountain.

The sound of steady running water was reassuring and he stopped his pace. From his new vantage point, he put up a black, patent leather designer shoe on the rim and leaned forward, regarding the imposing building. A rustling to his left then caught his attention, and while he was quick to straighten up, he simultaneously dropped his mask to the ground with a small clatter.

“Who's there?”  
  
Tony took both hands up in front of his chest, ready to defend himself. Obadiah had been forcing him into taking self-defense lessons ever since he turned of legal age, to prevent potential kidnappers from having it too easy. Not interested at first, Tony soon had found the world of MMA to his liking. Another shuffle in the semi-dark, then someone stepped out into the light of the torches around. It was the boy from earlier.

“Oh. You.”

The boy said nothing and continued to regard Tony with the same astute and moreover serious expression from before. Stark jr. licked his lips and forced himself to abandon his fighting stance to bend down and pick up the discarded item from the ground instead. “I scared you.” Contrary to his rather delicate features, the boy's voice was surprisingly strong. Stark jr. pushed out his chest and slipped his mask back on.  
  
“What? No! Course not! Nothing scares me!”  
He also made a point to square his shoulders, which elicited a smug curl of the lip from his opposite.  
“That's a dumb attitude to have. Everybody is scared of something.”

“And what would you be scared of, huh? Showing your face, maybe?”  
His tone was taunting, to which the tall boy arched a groomed eyebrow upwards.  
“That defeats the purpose of this ball. You were just stupid enough to take off yours.”  
  
His matter-of-fact voice caused Tony to grind his jaw in growing irritation.  
“I'm not stupid, you jerk, I'm a genius!”  
“Maybe you're exceptionally dumb for a genius then.”

At the blunt offense, Anthony Stark was about to get real angry, when his opposite's thinnish lips broke into the ghost of a smile. “At least you're good looking enough to make up for it.” After the unexpected revelation had slipped from his mouth, the boy cleared his throat and averted his gaze. Back to feeling reassured, Tony bit his bottom lip and dipped his chin low, blinking up at his opposite.

“I'd be dumb if I wouldn't ask you to have one look at your face in return. Just... a tiny peek?”

For a few heartbeats, the other boy did not move, except for the occasional blink of his eyes. Tony held his breath when he then carefully inched the mask higher until it sat atop his forehead. In the flickering twilight, the boy's deep-set eyes remained shrouded as the two boys stood, looking at each other. “Wow, I... uhm... hi. Hi there. This was... worth being called dumb, I guess.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of the boy's mouth at Tony's stammered quip. He remained where he was, however, looking coiled up and ready to flee the scene. Tony was just about to try and take a step into his direction when a voice from the entrance rang out through the night.

“Hey man, you out here!?”  
James Rhodes stood high up on the staircase, straining to look into the dimly-lit garden area.  
Stark jr. raised a hand, trying to announce his presence, but also to keep his cousin from coming any closer.

“I'm coming!”

When Tony swung back around, he was startled to find the boy gone without a trace. He made a dash forward into the direction of shrubbery.   
“Wait... who are you? At least tell me your name!”   
When he did not receive any answer, Tony sighed and hurried to make his way over to his cousin.

~~~

“Did you enjoy the festivities tonight, Master Bruce?”  
Alfred's voice shook him out of his reverie on the backseat of the black limousine.  
“I… yes.”  
  
The butler responded with a benign smile and focused back on the road.  
“Rest assured these upcoming obligations will not interfere with your learning schedule, young Sir.”  
At the prospect of getting home-schooled at Wayne Manor, Bruce sighed out loud.  
  
“I don't like either. Why can't I join a regular college, Alfred? Why do I have to stay locked up?”  
  
Pennyworth gripped the steering wheel of the Bentley tighter for a moment, eyes trained firmly onto the dark streets in front. “You will understand, once you turn 21 in two weeks, Master Bruce. I am sorry I cannot give you another, more satisfying answer as of now.” The young heir pressed his lips together and turned his head to look out of the window. The mask now lay next to him on the seat, useless.

“Everybody's always sorry for me. How I hate this.”

Alfred had to swallow twice but did not make an attempt to initiate a conversation again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialog between Alfred and Bruce as well as Bruce and Clark taken from both 'Batman Begins' and 'The Dark Knight'.

“You built what?!”

“A _Jer-i-cho_. You hard o'hearing?”

“Jerk. What in the ever loving heck is a Jericho, T-Bones?”

Ignoring the awful nickname, Tony Stark leaned over to pat his dog's head. The mongrel was resting next to him on the well-worn leather couch of his workshop, paws folded atop of each other. “The effing greatest weapon in the world, platypus. With you wanking about your USAF all the time, I think it's gonna make for an interesting toy for you guys overseas.” Rhodes snorted into the receiver.

“Listen, man, just because some of us gotta make a living because we weren't born with a silver spoon and an IQ of 190...” From where Tony had wedged the phone between ear and shoulder, he switched it to his other side and snapped two fingers at his young assistant to bring him another espresso. “It's actually 206 minimum, dearest cousin of mine, and I always told ya to come live the easy life with me.”

He paused to accept the little cup from his redhead PA and winked at her in return.  
She pointed repeatedly at her watch, to which he only rolled his eyes and put his feet off of the coffee table.  
“Anyways – more later, platypus. I gotta plane to catch. See you in Afghanistan.”

~~~

On February 19th, Bruce Wayne received the best and the worst present he could have imagined.  
Officially, he claimed the throne of the Wayne Enterprises empire, finally being of legal age.  
Unofficially, Alfred also let him in on the devastating truth behind his parents' deaths.

“The House of Stark had hired an assassin to murder your parents that night, Master Bruce. It was a strike of fate they did not succeed in killing you as well. You are the only heir to the House of Wayne, and you are going to lead it back to its glory and prosperity of Thomas and Martha Wayne.”

The butler regarded the stoic face of the young man for any kind of reaction. After a few moments, Bruce Wayne stood up from his chair and walked over to the large window front of the salon. With the fire crackling in the back, he took a few breaths before he eventually looked over at Pennyworth.

“I was trained for this day. The day I become a symbol for Gotham City – a symbol for something like this to never happen again. Something more than just a mere guy of flesh and blood could do.” Turning around to watch the rain pelt down onto the old, pewter windowsills of the Manor, Bruce clenched his fists. Alfred cocked his head to the side with something akin to apprehension.

“Whatever you choose to be, Master Bruce, whatever it means - be sure to know your limits.”

As soon as he had heard the butler leave and close the door behind him, the young Gothamite walked over to where an original katana sword made from tamahagane steel hung over the fireplace, sheathed inside its black, matte scabbard. The flames mirrored in Bruce's eyes as he raised his head in a slow, almost reverent motion.

_'It means I am going to seek revenge for their deaths.'_

~~~

Several weeks passed; weeks during which Bruce worked on completing and perfecting his black Kevlar-Nomex lined ninja armor. Equipped with the trusted blade from his years spent in Japanese monasteries, he took his masked fight for justice out into the dark, gritty streets of his hometown. No matter what kind of criminal encountered his blade, they all suffered the same fate.

One early morning at the beginning of May, his butler waited for him in what had become his secret hideout underneath the Manor's foundation; a cave system, shielded from the outer world by a hidden entrance and a huge, roaring waterfall.

“You are getting lost inside this monster of yours, Master Bruce.”  
From where he had entered the cave, leaving a trail of red behind, Bruce slipped off his mask.  
“I am _using_ this monster to help other people, just like my father did.“

Alfred wordlessly reached out and took the item into his hands. “For Thomas Wayne, helping others was not about proving anything to anyone, including himself.” The quiet sound of a sword being drawn filled the momentary silence, then Bruce presented him with the bloodied blade.  
  
“I've acknowledged your objection, Alfred.”  
Cold eyes regarded the butler over the hilt.  
“Kindly take care of this for me, will you.”

Pennyworth spread a towel over his outstretched arms, about to take the precious weapon into custody for a proper cleaning. “Be that as it may, Sir, I have taken liberty to contact your cousin to hopefully talk some sense into you. Master Clark is currently waiting upstairs.”

Clark Kent was one year younger than Bruce, an inch taller, and had jet black hair. Like the Wayne heir, he, too, had lost his family early on, which had led Alfred Pennyworth to take on the role of some kind of designated foster uncle for him, shortly after Bruce Wayne went into his 7-year exile.  
  
At first, the young Gothamite had taken to the latest addition to the family with mixed feelings. Seeing that Clark stayed in Metropolis, his chosen hometown, for the most part Bruce learned to value and accept him even if their kinship was based on neither consanguineal nor affinal ties.

After the Wayne heir had taken a brief shower and changed into a set of regular clothes, he found Kent in one of the many living rooms of the Manor, lazing on a huge couch. The remote control was balancing on his knees, and he threw the pale Gothamite a quick assessing once over.

“Busy night?”  
Bruce did not return the cocky smirk and went to pour himself a glass of water instead.  
“No deadline from Perry you have to meet?”

Clark, who was used to his cousin's morose attitude, pursed his lips and slid down further to prop up an arm behind his head. “Lois is on it as we speak. I know you're just grumpy because you didn't get your beauty sleep.” Bruce continued to glower at him, wordless. The other boy adjusted his glasses. “And I'll be gone in a minute so can get it. Just... Alfred's worried, you know? Worried about you.”  
  
Hazel eyes narrowed in on him all the while Bruce gulped down the water in one setting. “I don't need anyone to worry about me, Clark.” The hostility in his voice was not specifically aimed at Kent, which was why the younger man left it be. “I know you don't.” Clark nodded along, albeit dismissive. “With all of your growing need for bloodshed recently, I cannot help but wonder if your priorities have shifted within the past weeks.”

For a while, Bruce said nothing. He simply turned around, put the empty glass aside, and let his long fingers drum along the shelf. Behind him, Kent sat up straight and crossed his arms. Movement of his legs caused the remote to slip down, but Clark's cat-like reflexes got him to catch it just in time.

“They told me there was nothing out there, nothing to fear. But the night my parents were murdered I caught a glimpse of something. I've looked for it ever since. I went around the world, searched in all the shadows. And there is something out there in the darkness, something terrifying, something that will not stop until it gets revenge... Me.” Clark listened to his cousin's monolog, nodding along once he was finished.

“So you're finally ready to do what needs to be done. And not a moment too soon.” He got up and moved over to where the other boy stood, leaning in close to trap him lightly between his body and the windowsill. Only years of training to suppress his most primal, basic instincts allowed Bruce to avoid squirming. Clark had never made his feelings towards his cousin a secret.

After the Gothamite's return, Kent's advances had become less subtle, up to a point where he was trying to initiate physical contact. Whether it was a brush of fingers against Bruce's temple, or running a hand along his broad shoulders, Clark never left any doubt about his true intentions. “What do you mean?” Along with the question, Bruce slipped out of his close proximity, unobtrusive but determined.

Clark curled his lips in disdain but he did not make a move to follow him. Instead, he leaned his back against the windowsill and watched his cousin standing in the middle of the room, looking awkward. “Too bad the cave didn't succeed. It would've played into your hands. One thing less to think about.” The even voice made Bruce look up from where he had watched the weather report with unseeing eyes.

“Cave? Which cave? What are you talking about?”  
Kent's blue eyes glowed a little brighter with intensity as he walked back to the coffee table.  
“Killing the last remaining Stark.”  
  
He pointed the remote control at the TV and turned the volume up just as the news rolled in.

_'Stark Industries CEO Anthony Stark was rescued at approximately 3:00 PM local time in a remote area of Afghanistan's province, approximately 450 miles from the site of his abduction. Missing for 91 days and presumed dead by most, Mr. Stark is now finally back home in Malibu, California.'_

The footage they showed on screen consisted of tarmacs, desert regions, and military equipment. Bruce snorted and snatched the remote control from his cousin's hand to shut the TV off. “I don't need any help from dirty terrorists or kidnappers. I am going to kill Stark with my own hands.”

~~~

Fate had it young Tony should return from his trip three months later with a hole in his chest and an electromagnet inside to keep him alive. His views on the world had changed just as drastically, and he spent the following weeks locked up in his Malibu mansion, working away on his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is a bit of a dark!Clark as well as a dark!Bruce in this verse, for which I take the blame. This means no regular Batman or Superman either, my apologies!


	3. Chapter 3

Los Angeles was not to his liking, Bruce decided. Too loud, too flashy, too shallow. Too... alive.

He had flown economy class from Gotham under a false name, spending most of the flight staring out of the small window to his right. His previously done research had provided him with an address pointing to Malibu; an hour-drive away from the airport if going by car.

Face hidden underneath a black hoodie jacket and a baseball hat, the Wayne heir made his way through LAX unnoticed and unobtrusive. In no time, he got himself a rented, dark-gray Hyundai Accent with automatic transmission and enough luggage capacity to stuff his heavy duffel bag inside. He did a brief stop at a martial arts supply shop downtown, paid in cash, and left the store equipped with a nondescript plastic bag.

At 4:56 PM local time, Bruce Wayne then headed out for Point Dume.

~~~

“Nah, Pep, it's fine. Go home, you've earned your after-work yoga lesson today. I'm good.”

The young redhead bit her bottom lip and shifted on her feet. “Are you sure? I could stay, go over those marketing reports you still need to approve after shutting down weapons' manufacturing, and...” She saw the way Tony's shoulders hunched at that and decided not to press any further. He had changed considerably ever since Rhodey brought him back two weeks ago.

Pepper knew she would never fully understand the horror and pain he had lived through, but having to replace the electromagnet in his chest with a miniature reactor was enough for her to never ask en detail again. “Yeah, I'm sure. Enjoy your weekend, Potts. See you on Monday.”

As soon as the security camera feed showed her driving off the premises, Tony dropped himself into the swivel chair and started pulling up files from his private servers. Mark I may have saved his life back in Afghanistan, but its bits and pieces were strewn all over the desert, lost to him forever. Not that Tony cared; Mark II was already in its finishing stages - a lot sleeker and far more refined than its crude predecessor.

After working on his project in silence for the longest time, Tony eventually sighed, stretched, and put the digital pen aside to rub his scalp. The faint jingle of little metal tags erupted, then something warm and wet sniffed at his bare calves. Without having to look down, the Stark heir extended one hand to scratch his furry companion's ears. “Who's a good boy, hm?” The dog wiggled its tail against Tony's leg until he had to smirk.  
  
“Yeah, okay - let's go outside, good idea. C'mon buddy, time for a walk on the beach.”

Grabbing a leash from the desk, Tony caught sight of him in the reflection of the shop's windows. Ever since his return, he had not bothered to shave or cut his hair, leaving him with a hearty amount of Anglo-Italian beard growth and curly, dark locks. His eyes fell onto the bluish circle glowing underneath his t-shirt, and a burning fear seared up in his throat and made his heart start racing.

Quick to snatch a hooded sweater from the couch that was thick enough to obscure any view, as well as a pair of shades, Tony clicked his tongue and patted his thigh. The dog followed him out through the private garage and down to the secluded part of the beach which belonged to Stark's property. The smell of salt and the ocean were reassuring, and Tony let his dog run free to play at the shoreline.

Looping the leash around his wrist, he stopped to take off his sneakers, wiggling bare toes into the warm sand. The water was equally warm, and he waded in and out of soft lapping, knee-high waves. For a while, Tony just walked on without thinking, eyes locked on the approaching sundown when loud barking caught his attention. Squinting ahead, Stark saw a lone figure standing at the shoreline, no more than 100 feet away.

It had attracted his dog's attention, and the animal broke into a run.  
  
“JARVIS! STAY! HEY!”

The mixed-breed continued to dash forward undeterred, and Tony also hurried to quicken his steps. Chances were good he had already entered the public beach area. The person -male, from what Tony could make out- did not make the mistake of running away as the animal approached him full speed. Instead, he did something else. He hunkered down on one knee and stretched out his hand.

Even if Tony knew his dog would not go and attack, the stranger could not. “It's alright – he doesn't bite!” His call from afar prompted the guy to look up from where the dog was just sniffing his hand. And then, separated only by a few feet, Tony stopped running and stared at the face that looked up.  
  
“... oh my God... hi!! What...? This is really something else!”  
From where Bruce had been busy having his fingers licked, he was quick to rise to his feet. Tony scratched at his bearded countenance.  
“Uh, we've met a while ago, at a ball, when I wasn't this... hairy. I'm T... ed, by the way.”

The rare possibility of getting to know someone who was not tainted by the knowledge of his past self prompted Tony to give out an abbreviation of his abhorred middle name. His strange explanation manifested itself on the other boy's face in form of two red splotches on his cheeks. “Yes, I remember.” His eyes darted around as if looking for something, or someone. Tony followed his searching glance.  
  
“Do you live around here?”

“I... no. I am... visiting someone.”  
  
They awkwardly stood in front of each other until Jarvis caught their attention by dashing for the waves. “Looks like Jarvis is requesting a break. Why don't we sit down? That is if you're not about to...” Tony made an awkward gesture to the distant street and back at a still indecisive Bruce.

“Okay.”

Wayne followed his example and they squatted down to sink into the dry, warm sand. Right in front of their eyes, the sun went down in a fiery red ball. An awkward silence erupted, which Tony broke. “Seeing fortune brought us back together, I can't let you go without knowing your name this time.” The way he smiled at him caused the Gothamite to slightly squirm with unease.  
  
_'Use an alias, don't raise suspicion in any way...'_  
  
“Bruce.”

He left it at that, even though his mother's maiden name Kane was on the tip of his tongue.

Tony did not inquire further and continued to smile at him with all of his youthful enthrallment. “Are you Scottish?” The peculiar question made Bruce frown. “No, I'm from the Eastcoast.” Tony shrug-nodded. “Ah, okay. I like that name, sounds strong. It suits you.” Another rush of blood to his cheeks caused Wayne to stare down at the sand in between his propped up legs.

“Know what I'd also like?” Tony shifted closer until their bare forearms touched. “I'd like to kiss you, Bruce.” With that, he leaned in yet closer so that the other boy was able to catch a whiff of something fresh and minty. “May I?” Those last words were almost a whisper, and Tony's lips all but touching his. The stubble on his face sent a jolt of excitement through Bruce. “... y-yes.”  
  
Upon his low, breathy answer, their mouths connected. It was a shy kiss; on the innocent side but full of wonder. It lasted for a couple of seconds until Tony all but sighed against his lips. “Wow. This is... it feels like I've kissed you before.” At Tony's dreamy statement, two hazel eyes blinked back open. Bruce had to smirk, despite the blood which was pulsating in his ears. “You haven't.”

The other boy grinned and licked his lips. “No, I haven't. But I've wanted to - ever since that night at the ball in Kansas.” Again Bruce's cheeks flushed, much to Tony's delight. “I haven't forgotten either, but I... need to leave now, it's getting late and I have to go.” He frowned all the way through his mumbled apology. “Can we meet again tomorrow?” Tony's voice was hopeful and excited. His fingers brushed along Bruce's cheek.

“I... don't know. I have a lot to do while I'm here. I... will try.”

“Here, I can...” Tony started to fumble in the pockets of his shorts. “... give you my number. Damn, I always have something to write, just not now, argh!” While he was digging through all of the pockets with an air of desperation, Bruce inevitably had to suppress a small smile.

“Just tell me. I'll memorize.”

~~~

Having no choice but to stay for another day to resume his preparations, Bruce went to rent a room at the Malibu Country Inn, 1.5 miles away from Stark Mansion. As he lay on the covers and let the evening air cool off his heated skin, his thoughts always circled back to the events at the beach.

 _'I want to kiss him again. Soon.'_  
Two hesitant fingers touched his lips, then Bruce took them away and balled his hand into a tight fist. _  
'I cannot forsake my mission. I should not focus on anything else. I have to kill the last remaining Stark.'_

 


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce did not call the next morning.

Feeling maudlin, Tony spent his time mostly in the workshop, finishing up the final touches of Mark II. “Either he memorized it wrong, or he doesn't want to call us. What do you think it is, Jarvis?” The dog raised its head upon hearing its name and only gave a huge, drawn-out yawn. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, you old sleepy head, why do I even bother asking you.” For a while, Tony focused back on his flight stabilizers.

“But I thought he liked us, buddy. Didn't you think he liked us, too?”  
With a small yelp, Jarvis got up and did a brief shake that caused his little silver ID tag to jingle.  
“Aw, c'mon, I felt like he enjoyed the kiss as much as I did. I really wasn't too brash at all.”

All frustrated, the young genius eventually decided to take his latest creation out for a spin.

~~~

It was already dark when Bruce broke out his climbing set with grappling hook and foot spikes. Soon enough, he was a dark-clad figure, setting out to work on the rough cliff side of the mansion. In full stealth mode, he made his way up and onto the large crescent-shaped patio in less than eight minutes. In another room above the terrace, Tony Stark woke when something next to him hustled the covers.  
  
“Quit ya fussing, J, down. I said down, come on.”  
  
Jarvis did neither and instead hopped out of the bed. Annoyed, Tony fumbled for the lamp and blearily blinked around. All of a sudden, Jarvis began to snarl; aggressive and low. Bewildered, his owner swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “You are truly a nag, you know that?” The dog then snapped at him, pulling at his pajama pants. “Hey! What on earth...Jarvis, I am warning ya, you'll sleep outside you little...”

Before Tony got really angry at his four-legged companion, the sound of splintering glass made him dive for cover behind the king-size bed. Covering his head with both arms, Tony ducked as another of the massive panorama window panes burst into pieces, sending splinters flying through the air. “SHIT! RUN! C'mon buddy, run!”  
  
Crawling for the door to the main bedroom, Tony weaved his way out onto the corridor and over to his private elevator. The Mansion did not have a panic room, but his workshop was bullet proof. As soon as the massive metal doors shut behind him and his dog, Tony braced himself against the wall. “No one here but us, buddy.” He brushed some loose shards of glass out of Jarvis' brown hair and from under his own, bare feet.  
  
“I'm gonna protect you, don't worry. I'll get them.”  
  
The workshop lay in darkness, except for the back-lit chamber with the metal armor resting inside.  
Chest heaving from adrenaline, Tony forced his breathing under control and stepped up to the platform.

“You've come to the wrong house, assholes.”

~~~

Everything was dark, but Bruce saw as if it were bright daylight. He found the bedroom empty and listened for any sounds coming from the adjacent bathroom and dressing room. There were none, so he made his way deeper into the posh mansion, always on the lookout for any traps or ambushes.  
  
“Freeze or I'll shoot your goddamn head off!”  
Bruce did as he was told, eyes still scanning the perimeter to reassess the situation.  
“The fuck are you doing here?”

At the mechanic voice, he dared to crane his neck. It was then that he encountered a strange creature in a flying suit, hovering above the ground. “I am looking for Anthony Stark.” The illuminated eye slits seemed to drill into him. “What do you want from him?” Behind the ninja mask, two eyes narrowed. “His life.” In a quick and nimble move, the twin ninja swords were drawn from their shoulder sheaths.  
  
“Whoa there, weirdo – dial down on those vendetta vibes here. What's he done to you?”  
“Move aside or prepare to die.”  
At the crossed blades going up right into his face, the metal suit raised two glowing palms.  
  
_“_ _I_ am Anthony Stark, you fucker. And I am not afraid of you!”

They soon were engaged in a fast-paced, explosive fight which led them to come crashing down into the large living room area of Stark Mansion, destroying everything in their wake. Wood splintered when the humanoid fired several shots and blasted the large piano upon the gallery into pieces. When his aggressor had to duck and cover his eyes, Tony made use of his repulsors to fire at him.

Despite being blinded by flying debris, the ninja rolled over and drew his sword machetes again to block the volley. “Who the fuck are you, freak? Tell me before I turn you to toast!” When the blast broke the weapon in two, its owner threw the remains aside and raced for the upturned couch, flying through the air with a massive jump. “It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me.”

In a move too fast for Tony to grasp, several ninja stars got thrown his way. They planted themselves right into the palm repulsors and eye slits of the humanoid, causing the lights to die down. Behind the HUD, Tony felt a sense of dread at being unable to have visual. His hearing was still enhanced, thanks to the suit, and he strained to make out his aggressor's moves. The raspy voice then came closer.

“Get out of that thing and show your face, you dirty murderer.” Gritting his teeth, Tony tried to lash out, but ultimately only hit air and his furnishings. “Says the freak who breaks into my house to kill me! Are you scared to lift that mask to show me your face?” Instead of backing down, the eyes behind the black ninja hood narrowed with hatred. “I'm not scared of _anything!”_

His growl reinforced his statement, even as a deep, snarling sound from behind got Tony and his attacker to perk up. A dog stood in the doorway, body language speaking of attack. The humanoid shrugged with metal nonchalance. “Suit yourself. He'll convince you otherwise.” Tony pointed a metal arm into the direction he suspected his attacker to be.

“GET HIM!”

At the command, the dog bared his teeth and sprang into action.

The masked ninja was quick on his feet, but the floors were slippery from shards of glass. One ill-fated step caused his foot to slip, making him stumble and fall, hands up to protect his face. In an instant, the large animal slammed into him and pinned him down. Frantic hazel eyes opened to see the dog looming above. Instead of biting, however, it started to sniff and paw upon his chest.

Tony, who was expecting pain-filled screams, frowned behind his useless faceplate.  
  
“Jarvis? Get him! Bite his head off!”  
At that, the ninja stiffened.  
“... Jarvis...?”

The menacing timbre started to crack, giving way to the real voice of its creator. Bruce's hands came up to touch the wet nose of the dog who nuzzled into his palm at being addressed by his name. His snarl soon got replaced by small, happy woofs. Behind the metal visor, two dark eyes narrowed. “What sick games are you playing here? Voice modulator? Scent diversion? You're not... _him._ ”

The person behind the metal armor now sounded highly distressed. For a split second, Bruce's vision swam. “... T... Ted?” It was then the faceplate shot up with a swoosh to reveal a confused, sweaty young billionaire. He took in the scenery in front, then shook his head. “That-- can't be true. Not... you. Not... here. Not like thi...”  In slow motion, gloved hands came up and pulled the mask off. Tony gave a soft gasp.

_"Oh my God.”_   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Amid the chaos, Bruce scrambled to his feet, mindful of the dog next to him.

“ _You_ are Anthony Stark?”  
  
Tony spread his arms wide. “Well, who the fuck do I look like? The Queen? Does this look like the friggin Buckingham Palace?” His initial distress quickly turned into anger and disbelief. “You're really trying to tell me you didn't know I'm Anthony Edward Stark!?” Wayne wiped the back of his hand over a spot on his temple. It came away slightly reddish. "I never needed to see your face to follow my purpose.”  
  
Glass and wooden splinters crunched under his feet as he made a move for the terrace. “And part of me wishes I would've never needed to, either.” Without another word, Bruce turned on his heel and headed for the destroyed patio area. “Wait a minute! Where are you going?” Tony took after him, voice incredulous and full of disbelief. The other boy stopped and lowered his head. “Back home. I failed. I cannot do it. Not now, not ever.”  
  
Legs walking on their own, Tony closed up to where he stood, with fists balled and a miserable expression etched on his youthful features.  
  
“Do what?”  
Bruce squeezed his eyes shut.  
“Kill you.”

About to walk out, Bruce then felt the strong grip of metal around his wrist stopping his stride. In a fierce, bold move, Tony yanked him close to his glowing chest plate with one strong pull and pressed their lips together in a fiery kiss. At first, the young Gothamite tried to draw away. Due to the armor, however, strength and height difference were in Stark's favor; his lips warm and unrelenting.

Soon enough, Bruce's free hand came up to curl around Tony's cheek. When they broke the kiss at some point, both slightly breathless, Tony held him at close proximity and stared down into the mix of emotions playing on Bruce's countenance. “Are you scared of me now?” His voice was low, baiting. Wayne stood locked in his embrace, mask dangling haphazardly in one hand, and swallowed. “More than ever.”

The way he said it left Tony unsure if he was joking or fully serious. Then Bruce's thumb moved and brushed over his bottom lip with care. “And it's going to be the one fear I am willing to overcome, for its reward is bigger than anything.” Something behind the fiery depths of Tony's eyes lit up. “Stay. Stay with me. I can't lose you a third time. We'll... we're gonna work this out. Somehow.”

They left behind utter chaos and destruction as Tony took a gloved hand in his and led Bruce downstairs. At the pragmatic initiative, Bruce threw his useless mask aside on a table and spread his arms. “Do you know how reckless this is? How would you know I am not going to harm you?”

“I know you won't.”  
The armor moved with clanking steps to come to stand in front of a platform. Wayne Jr frowned.  
_“How?”_  
  
Stark Jr turned around and smiled at him, eyes warm and full of affection.  
“I just know.”  
In awe, Bruce then watched him taking off the armor bit by bit, surrounded by robotic mechanisms.

~~~

They took turns using the workshop's built-in, small bathroom. Dressed in shirt and boxer shorts, Tony returned to find Bruce curled up on the leather couch, already asleep. He had taken off most of the hardened plates that belonged to his ninja armor and was clad only in loose black pants and shirt. One of his arms was dangling over the rim, resting close to where Jarvis lay.

The dog's head rose to watched his owner come closer. Tony put his finger upon his lips. “Stay. Don't wake him.” His whispered command did the trick, so he quickly grabbed the blanket and slipped onto the sofa. Once Tony had settled down and adrenaline was fizzling out enough for him to feel exhausted, he remembered something. As soon as the light from his mobile's screen illuminated his face, Bruce stirred.

Upon the mistrusting stare he received, Stark gave a crooked smile and let the device sink. “I just told my assistant I made a mess on the upper floors and she needs to get it done on Monday.” Hazel eyes blinked twice. “You have a butler as well?” Tony switched his phone off and cozied up. “What? No, I have Pepper. Couldn't stand her at first, now she's my bestie. Well, after Rhodey.”

A sound silence settled between the boys, and Tony suppressed a yawn. “Let's talk tomorrow.” His arm cautiously worked its way around Bruce's form, feeling him stiffen at first touch. “May I?” Wayne shifted until Tony was able to spoon behind him, and nodded. “We have a lot to talk about.”

~~~

“... and that's how my life changed in the past three months.”

The next morning found them sitting cross-legged on the couch, each nursing a bowl of cereal Tony had managed to acquire for breakfast. Bruce who was used to poached eggs on avocado toast, freshly squeezed orange juice and strong black tea ran his spoon through the strange, sugary concoction.

“So that electromagnet in your chest is... keeping you alive?”  
Young Stark nodded around a mouthful of Capt'n Crunch.  
“You can literally kill me by taking it out. Breaking my heart is real, in a way.”

He laughed, but Bruce frowned and stared down into the mushy cereal puddle. “I don't see how you can joke about something so serious.” The other boy slurped the remaining milk from his bowl. “Because life's too fucking serious, Bruce. I got a second chance – and I wanna make the best of it.” Tony then put the empty mug aside. “And now that we found each other again... that's gotta mean something!”

Wayne pushed the half-eaten breakfast away and examined the callouses in his palm. “If people find out about this. About us. About what happened! We... we'd have to live a lie forever.” Dark brown eyes darted in between hazel for a few moments, then Tony's mouth formed a smirk.

“Been there, done that. I don't know about you, Bruce, but if you're rich, people lie in your face with a smile all the time. Why shouldn't it be the other way around for once? The hell I care!” The boy from Gotham looked down with a miserable expression and also slid his half-eaten cup onto the table. “I... don't know if that works. Alfred, he's... he will find out at some point. He's always been on my side, I cannot lie to him.”

Tony scooted closer to wrap an arm around his shoulders. “If he is, then he might understand. You'll decide when -or if- to tell him.” Bruce looked down at the fingers around his biceps. “What about you? Anyone you can trust with this?” Tony scrunched up one side of his face. “Usually I'd say my cousin Rhodey, but lately... maybe Pepper. Pepper knows everything anyhow. We'll see.”

The final kiss they shared tasted of sugar and milk.

“Come back soon.”  
Tony poked him into his chest with affection.  
“Without your ninja weapons.”

A very thoughtful and even more confused young Gothamite left California via plane two hours later.

~~~

When Bruce got back home, it was already dark, and he went straight onto one of his patrols. The goons he ran into that night were the first ones to ever encounter the dark ninja's mercy, after coming face to face with the gleaming blade of a katana sword. Instead, they were left in a corner of the Narrows, bound and gagged for the GCPD to arrest them.

During the next couple of days, the masked vigilante of the city found ways to take out criminals without having to outright kill them. It ultimately cost Bruce more time and more planning as his methods became more refined, leading to the occasional bruise or injury along the way.

“You've been gone longer than usual, Master Bruce. And those injuries of yours are becoming much more frequent, too. Do I need to worry about your latest nocturnal activities?” While Alfred tended to the third minor gunshot wound of the week, Bruce decided to take his chance. “No, you don't. Alfred, what... do you know about the death of my parents? What really happened?”  
  
The butler gave the faintest hesitation in swabbing a sterile pad over mangled flesh but kept a straight face.  
  
“They were murdered in cold blood by someone from the Stark circle.”

“The Starks have died as well, though.”

“In an accident. And they have a son who is going to take on their empire and forge it just the same.”

“But... what if he's not... I mean, he doesn't have to be like his father.”

“Howard Stark was a monster, Master Bruce. It is likely for him to have bestowed his grueling ways upon his only son.” Bruce mulled over the answer as Pennyworth applied more iodine and reached for a bandage. “What if hasn't?” The tugging on his flesh wound stopped for a moment. Behind a pair of reading glasses, clear blue eyes sized him up.

“Master Bruce. You are still young, your ideals are bound to change over the course of the years. I, for one, was never in favor of mindless bloodshed to begin with. However, I _am_ in favor of justice. And at some point, you will come to know the difference between justice and revenge.”

“But Clark said...”  
Alfred's eyes flickered, showcasing a minuscule bout of unease.  
“Your cousin holds a fearsome, all-encompassing strength. Do not let it deter your feelings”

The young Gothamite fell silent and watched his elder confidant finish up bandaging his arm.  
“I... might be gone for a while longer again this weekend, Alfred.”  
The butler regarded him with a quiet consent and the acceptance of an almost fatherly wisdom.

“If you say so, Sir.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

A call from an unknown number found Tony beyond excited several days later. It prompted him to rush home from where he had been visiting his cousin at Edwards AFB, trying unsuccessfully to get him in on his new invention and life goals. “You need time to get your mind right, Tones. Get the military happy again after that awful press conference.”

Up to that point, Rhodey had not forgiven his cousin for shutting down the Stark Industries' weapons manufacturing on a whim. It was Obadiah Stane who had been trying to do damage control for the past few weeks, but even the bald man and close confidant had not spoken more than three words with the heir in question ever since.

Once dusk approached the shoreline, the doorbell of the mansion rang. Outside stood Bruce, looking almost out of place in regular clothes, and shuffled on his feet. Tony all but pulled him in, threw the door shut and interlinked his arms behind his neck. “What a way to make this shitty day indefinitely better.” His enthusiasm culminated in a huge smooch he planted on Bruce's stunned lips.

Soon enough, Wayne started to respond, and they kissed with fervor in the open foyer. “I've even redone the living room by now, c'mon in.” Tony's hand wormed into his as he pulled him further inside. There were no more traces of their past fight whatsoever, only the sight of tasteful and expensive furniture. A fire cackled softly in the back, and a soft ocean breeze wavered through the air, coming from the open patio doors.

Bruce inhaled deep, feeling a sense of longing invade his senses.  
“We can sit outside if you like.”  
Tony had watched and gauged his reaction from close up.  
  
The other boy nodded and allowed him to steer him onto the terrace. The large swimming pool shimmered blue into the twilight, and Bruce let go of Tony's hand to walk past it all the way over to the balustrade. "The ocean is freedom. Infinite freedom.” Joining him, Tony followed his gaze down to the dark swirls of the sea. “Oh, but it can be deadly, too. Peaceful one second, deadly the next. Unpredictable.”

The ghost of a smile graced Bruce's lips.  
“Maybe that's why I like it so much.”  
Tony' fingers started to drum against the banister.

“Now you're just trying to scare me off.”  
  
Bruce brushed at his wind-swept bangs and gave a lopsided smirk. “I wish I could see more of it, but it's so huge, and we are so small.. barely a grain of sand.” Even if Tony had a multitude of other things he had wanted to do with and to Bruce, there was only one thing he really wanted to do at that point. “Have you ever dreamed to be able to fly, Bruce?” Their eyes met and Wayne jr. bit his bottom lip.

“No, it... always seemed unrealistic for me to... dream.”

“C'mon then.”  
Tony offered him his hand in a chivalrous gesture, together with an implied bow.  
“Tonight, eternity’s an open door. Fly with me, Bruce. Please.”

~~~

After suiting up in his basement, Tony indicated for him to put his arms around his neck, to which refusal splayed out on Bruce's features. “I'm not huggling your suit.” Stark rolled his eyes with fondness. “Just for the start. Up there, it'll be different. Trust me.” Cautious, Wayne stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the metal bodice. A whoosh, then the armor came to life and Bruce's grip tightened a little more.

The powerful jet pack boots propelled them into the spheres in little to no time.

After reaching a certain altitude, Tony began to stretch out with care, until he was flying horizontally. In that position, Bruce was now laying pressed up atop his chest, arms hooked around his shoulders. “Do you wanna go higher?” Over the heavy current of air rushing in his ears, Bruce had to lean in close to the metal mouthpiece to be able to understand Tony's words. Once he understood, he nodded.

“Let's reach for divinity.”

Thanks to the warm temperatures, Bruce was not in danger of freezing, and so Tony took him to the shimmering shores of Torrey Pines Beach in San Diego. And right there, in the middle of the night, they found the place to be alone. “It's... beautiful.” Bruce hunkered down to touch the blueish hues of the shoreline. The words 'not as beautiful as you' were on Tony's tongue as watched him running his fingers through the ocean.

“It's called the Red Tides.” When the Gothamite expectantly looked over his shoulder, Stark Jr shrugged. “I can't get out of the suit, as much as I'd want to. Really need to fix that. It's rather... restricting.” Wayne gave a small harrumph. “Your legacy is chaining you.” Tony laughed a sad-sounding laugh right back into his face. “So is yours.”

“I lost years of my life trying to go through old pain, but in the end”, Bruce rose abruptly, brushing sand off his fingers in a harsh move. “In the end it's of no use. It won't remain the only one in life.” After a few heartbeats Tony followed him over to where he had meandered further down the shoreline. “We both shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason. What if...” He stopped, pensive, until Wayne's gaze prompted him to go on.

“What if the reason was for us to meet? To go beyond all those past time trials and tribulations of your parents against mine? To find peace... and love in the end?” A sigh. “I don't know if it is that simple.” Tony cocked his head. “I'm a genius, I don't do simple.”

~~~  
  
When Tony brought him back home, dawn was already lurking around the corner.

High up on the Manor's rooftop, Bruce slipped out of the tight grip Iron Man had on him and turned around to receive what would be the final kiss in many days to come. As he stood and watched the shiny little spot in the sky, a voice from behind made him flinch. “Good morning, Master Bruce.” Wayne swung around, feeling caught. Pennyworth stood in the doorway, benign smile on his face.

“Alfred, I...”  
The butler's eyes left his face to follow the fast spot on the sky which soon became invisible.  
“I have wondered for a few weeks about the source of your underlying happiness. I reckon this is it.”

“No, I...”

“Me becoming aware of your blossoming romance is not something you need to be ashamed of, Sir.”  
The young heir's blushing face darkened in the twilight of the approaching day.  
“Ashamed is probably not the right word for it.”

“What word would you believe I should chose instead?”  
  
Without looking at him, Bruce started making his way down the many lithic steps of the spiral staircase. “Appalled. Disgusted. Horrified.” At his protege's dramatic list of adjectives, Alfred allowed a small smile to flit over his face. “Now, Sir, I believe I am liberal-minded enough to accept you to have chosen someone of the same gender. Someone who is even daring enough to fly around in a... suit of metal.”

Bruce stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to look up at the elder butler in the torch-lit corridor of the Manor.

“Even if I told you his name?”  
Pennyworth tilted his head.  
“Quite so, Sir.”

Something like pain lay on Bruce's features as he bit his lip and stared to the ground.

“I am in love with Anthony Stark.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shimmering shores of Torrey Pines Beach:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fvob6L8q3I8
> 
> (geeky old me liked the ARC-reactor-blue, so there we go)


	7. Chapter 7

The shimmering shores of Torrey Pines became their clandestine refuge.

Whenever possible, Bruce stole away from the East Coast to take one of his private jets and head for San Diego. He always made sure to rotate pilot crews, and had them land at different airfields as to not create a traceable pattern. Having Alfred on his side only made things marginally better, however. Even if the butler had kept his promise of not telling a living soul, Bruce knew he was not happy with the recent developments.  
  
On the one hand, Alfred was realistic enough to try and warn his young charge about the futile perspective of his budding relationship with the nemesis' heir. On the other hand, Pennyworth was glad for Bruce's new-found, non-lethal ways of hunting down criminals in Gotham City at night. Even if the streets were a lot safer and his young protege back on the right, moral path his parents would have wanted, Alfred still worried.

Their nightly patch-up talks thus always resulted in Bruce's eyes becoming hard and him fleeing the scene to find solace in his lover's arms. Tony was saved under 'Ironclad' in his phone, and Bruce knew he was labeled 'Shinobi' in his contacts. There were days when they both could laugh about it. Usually though, Bruce's mood worsened whenever he had to get back to play-pretend leading a multimillion dollar company at 21.

Back in the present, two metal arms slung around Bruce's waist from behind with a quiet, electronic whirr, careful not to bruise as they interrupted his glum train of thoughts. “I can hear you thinking. It's not a pretty sound.” Bruce curled his lips with a humorless expression and continued to stare ahead. “Alfred said our love is star crossed. Bound to end in tragedy.”

Tony dipped his chin upon his lover's shoulder, making use of the height advantage in the suit. He had at least figured out how to remove the helmet as a whole and was working on ways to do the same with Mark III, no platform needed. “Pah. I don't believe in destiny. Except the one that joined our paths, made us fall in love – sealed our fate. That's valid.” Bruce chuckled soundlessly, but Tony felt it under his palm sensors.

“Twisting reality the way it suits you.” Said boy released him to come to stand by his side, facing the shoreline. “At a place like this, reality's nothing but a myth. **”** They watched in awed silence as the waves rippled to the shore. Bruce then heaved a depressed sounding sigh and crossed his arms. “You and your visions.”

“Why yes, I fly – I can reach for the stars... together with you, of course. They belong to us.” The Wayne heir snorted with exasperated affection. “What else do you think is yours to conquer, Tony?” His companion craned his neck and looked up. An outstretched arm drew a wide arc across the sky. “The whole galaxy and all there'll ever be, my love. Tonight, there's stars in the ocean and they are only shining for us.”

The gentlest smile hushed over his boyfriend's angular features. “Bio-luminescence. It only happens because the plankton are so agitated, they let off their glow.” At his quiet, scientific objection, Tony rolled his eyes and dragged him down to sit on the warm sands. “Be a little more romantic. This here is more along the lines of 'Come on baby, light my fire'.” Two hazel eyes narrowed in confusion. Tony cast him a dubious look.

“... 'Try to set the night on fire? The Doors? Jim Morrison?”  
At each question, Bruce shook his head.  
“I don't know what any of that means.”

Stark jr. stretched out on the ground as casual as his armor allowed him to.

“It's about time I give you a recap of some of the greatest artists of the 20th  century.”

~~~

Autumn came, and with it the cold.

Bruce's visits to Malibu had become scarce; not because he did not want to see Tony, but because criminal rates were higher in Gotham than during summer. Peeved by the lack of tender love and care, Tony became snippier, which ultimately led to a couple of heated arguments with his friends. “Say something, Rhodey, you're supposed to be on my side for once!”

“What do you mean, for once? I've always had your back!”  
Thinking back to the outrage of him closing down weapons' manufacturing, Tony grimaced at him.  
“Sure didn't a coupl'a months back.”

“Now what does _that_ mean?” Stane stepped into their midst and held up his arms. “Shush it boys, this is leading nowhere. I want you to focus on what's important here, and that is the longevity and prosperity of Stark Industries.” Tony crossed his arms tight in front of his chest. “Not at another company's cost.” Obadiah's brows formed a devious V as he stared down the young heir.

“No one expects us to crush them at this point of time. That's a great advantage we have to use.”

The sound of a palm being slammed upon a leather armrest got both Stane and Rhodes to look at the source. Tony's face was twisted in repulsion, jaw aggressively chewing on a piece of gum. “We're not spelling any more doom on Gotham City or Wayne Enterprises! I'm serious, Obie!” At that, Stane's eyes turned hard as granite. “Oh, Anthony. I didn't want to tell you, but now I have to. The board has filed an injunction against you.”  
  
Silence. James cast his cousin a cautious, sideways glance.  
Tony was breathing even harder now as he clenched his fists.  
As soon as Stane had left the office, Rhodes shook his head and palmed his chin.  
  
“It's for the best.”  
Disgusted, Tony scrunched up his face and jumped to his feet.  
“You're starting to sound like Obie. Did you also file an injunction against me, _cousin_ _?_ Huh?”

At the finger jabbing into his direction, James shook his head and also moved into a standing position.  
“Sorry to say this, but you're off the rocker, Tones.”  
What followed was a monosyllabic, barked out laugh.  
  
“It is my own, goddamn name on this building, I have a right to decide!”

“Maybe not after what you've been through. That shit could break even high-ranked officers, and I...”  
Tony inhaled sharply through the nose. “So that's it. You're playing out the PTSD card. Fuck you!”  
James made a dismissive gesture and reached out to grab his forlorn uniform jacket off the couch.  
  
“That's not just it, but what does it matter. You're being unreasonable today.”  
A hand on his wrist stopped him from putting his jacket on.  
“Then what is it exactly?”

“Don't you think one piece of bad news is enough for the day?”  
Stark jr. narrowed his eyes as his friend fell short.  
“... I give you ten seconds to spill the truth. Otherwise, you've been my cousin for the longest time.”

~~~

When he heard the faint but familiar whoosh of a suit, Bruce wasted no time in getting up on the Manor's crenelated rooftop of the east wing. There, the wind blew, cold and unyielding, causing him to shield his eyes against the snow drizzle as he waited for the armor to land with a smooth clank. A small smile flittered across the Gothamite's usually serene features. “Even frozen nights lead you to me.”

At the sight of Tony's terrified, tear-stricken expression and pale complexion, he became dead serious. “What happened?” Instead of an answer, Tony grabbed him by the waist and drew him close.  Before Bruce even had time to wince the hard titanium alloy collided with his body. Tony's lips came crashing down onto his; hungry, devastated, frantic. “I know... I know now. Everything.”

Fresh tears mingled with the taste of their kiss, causing the Wayne heir to pull back and frown at the picture of misery in front. Tony was talking and sobbing himself into frenzy, until Bruce clasped him by the shoulders and held on tight. “Shhh, hey. Hey now. What? What do you know?”

“My family is responsible for killing your parents! All this time I have been told lies!”  
Bruce said nothing. After a couple of heartbeats, he blinked and looked away.  
“I know.”

Horror splayed out all over Tony's expressive, tear-streaked features. “How can you know _..._ and still say you love me!?” Their eyes met and darted within each other for a few seconds. “Because I tried to hate you, to forgive you... just to forget you at first.” At the Gothamite's quiet words, almost inaudible over the wind, Tony near faltered. When he wanted to draw away, Bruce stopped him once again.  
  
“All I'm capable of is loving you, however.” Unable to embrace him inside the armor, Bruce nevertheless leaned in. With his forehead touching the bottom of the helmet, Stark raised a gauntleted hand and put it under his chin. “I wish I could take away all of your pain.” Wayne's eyes held his gaze. “Me too.” Tony was the first to break eye contact, blinking against still threatening tears up into the sky.  
  
“Why do I have to be a Stark, Bruce?” There was so much despair in his words. “You didn't choose your heritage, the same way I didn't choose being a Wayne, Tony.” The latter sniveled. “Let's go somewhere where we can only be Bruce and Tony then.” For a long moment, Bruce only blinked out into the swirl of white grains in the air. “Do you want to keep your last name or take on mine?”

“Wha...? Stop kidding me you jerk.”

Bruce's face remained solemn.

“I'm not.”

“You're... not?”

Mouth slightly agape, Tony stared down at him. Bruce tilted his head.

“You said you love me?”

“Fuck, like... do you have to ask?”

A nod. Wayne glanced down and reached out to grasp for a hand inside their iron gauntlets.

“Then marry me. As soon as possible.”

Dumbfounded, Tony's gaze followed down to where Bruce's elegant fingers intertwined with metal.

“You want us to... elope?”

“Yes. If you want. If it's me that...”  
  
At that, Tony encircled Bruce's waist and pulled him close, albeit more gentle that time. “I don’t want anyone but you, Bruce. Ever.” The younger man's body trembled when a metal palm touched his cheek. “Then prove it. Marry me.” Tony held his gaze for the longest time until he nodded.

“Yes. Yes, I will.”

They stole away from the Manor with Tony carrying him up into the skies in a one-armed embrace.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several quotes that are semi-Shakespeare made it into this chapter. Most/all of them are spoken by Bruce.


	8. Chapter 8

“Nevada. Libertarian enough to get married. Large enough to disappear.”

Tony spoke as he got settled in the passenger seat and threw his duffel in the back. Sitting behind the wheel of an old, black Toyota, Bruce regarded him. After returning to Stark Mansion, Tony had switched the Iron Man armor for a more civilian outfit. Bruce had acquired the pick-up truck and spare clothes while Stark Jr had packed up a few things to take along from his mansion, including Jarvis.

Tony was miffed there was no option to take his armor along, but vowed to return to his locked down, secured basement as soon as possible.

“Okay, but - that thing you said... with us being only Bruce and Tony...” Wayne's voice trailed off. Grabbing the seat belt, Tony glanced at his boyfriend. “Yeah?” The Gothamite brought the truck onto the street without effort, adjusting the little GPS system on the windshield that was still switched off. “It's not gonna work. People will put two and two together and then we're screwed.”

Tony remained lost in thought for a while, scratching Jarvis' head while Bruce pressed a button on the GPS. “Guess you're right. Let's go with an alias then. Something new and totally inconspicuous. Like Peter and Paul.” Bruce allowed a groan to slip through half-opened lips and glimpsed into the rear-view mirror before heading out onto the PCH. “You can't be serious.” Tony cast him an impish grin.  
  
“Right, no folk song references, got it.”  
Bruce looked at him as if he spoke Thai. Scooting closer, Tony patted his knee.  
"Call me Bobby then.”

An exasperated frown. “That's just as silly.” “No, it's perfect. Short and simple. Bob Collins. Can't go with Carbonell for reasons, so Collins it is. Part of my mother's maiden name and totally run-of-the-mill on its own.” Tony probed the name on his tongue a couple of times, testing out the way it felt when he would introduce himself. Bruce drove and watched the road with silent rejection, until the Stark heir nudged him.

“What about you? Patrick? Arthur? Jack?”  
With each suggestion, Wayne's face darkened further.  
“No, hell no, and no again.”  
  
Putting a finger to his lips, Tony stared ahead.  
“What's your mother's maiden name?”  
“Kane. But...”  
  
Now Tony held up his finger up in the air with a thoroughly satisfied expression. “Chris. Chris Kane. I like the sound of that.” Bruce opened his mouth to protest anew, but the way Tony beamed at him eventually made him sigh. “You're not about to give this up at any rate, are you?” Tony scratched Jarvis' neck and grinned. “Nope. Chris and Bob it is. They are madly in love, and don't have to answer to anybody for.”

When Jarvis gave a little woof, Bruce extended a hand to rub it over the animal's head. “Except for the priest who wants to see two IDs that say exactly that.” Holding onto Jarvis' collar as he made elaborate plans to scramble over and onto Bruce's lap, Tony mollified his dog to settle down. “We've got a good ten-hour-drive ahead of us. I'll think of something. Trust me.” His enthusiasm was shining bright enough for Bruce to concede.

They turned on the radio and kept on listening for a while until Tony started shifting in his seat an hour later.

“Stop at the next place, Jarvis and I have to pee.”  
Bruce nodded and used the turn at the next best small diner close to the road.  
While Tony went to relieve himself he left Jarvis in his custody while Bruce filled up the tank.

After washing his hands and bumping the grimy door open with a foot, Tony exited to a sight that made his heard swell with love. Amid a vast and dusty landscape, his dog and his fiancé were playing fetch. Just then, Jarvis galloped towards Bruce who knelt down and playfully fought for the stick in his hands. Full of energy and excitement, Jarvis bumped into him full force, causing Bruce to lose his balance and topple onto the ground.

The way Bruce laughed out loud with a youthful, carefree aura that baffled and enamored Tony and he could not help but stare. It was then that Bruce noticed him standing there and hurried to get back to his feet. He brushed off his dusty pants and patted Jarvis's head one final time, letting him keep the stick. Tony hurried over. “Let's get something to eat while we're at it.” They put a leash around Jarvis' collar and went inside.

While the dog slurped from a bowl of fresh water at their feet, Bruce Wayne bit into a huge and greasy burger for the first time in his life. In between bites, he looked at his companion. “This tastes real good.” At his fascinated tone and expression, Tony grinned around a mouthful of fries. “Glad fast food is your thing.” All affectionate, he wanted to wipe a napkin over a speck of sauce on Bruce's cheek. “Grubbykins.”

Bruce stopped him and took care of it himself. He had seen the wary glance from the cook in the back. “Not here.” They hurried to pay for their food and left, still suckling on each of their large soft drinks. Back on the road, the sound of a mobile disturbed the hum of the engine and the soft chatter on the radio after another thirty miles. One glimpse at the display made Tony wince. Bruce's eyes narrowed in vexation.

“You took your phone along?”  
Stark dismissed him and pressed the device to his ear.  
“Yeah?”

“Tony! Where are you, man? I'm standing at your door for about ten minutes now!”  
“Yeah, actually... about that. I'm going away for a while, platypus, don't bother waiting for me.”  
“You can't go on holiday now, are you nuts?”

“Why it's a common thing to have a honeymoon after getting married.”  
Silence. Next to him, Bruce's face darkened with the doomed realization of Tony's loose tongue.  
“Okay, can you... can you get me Pep on the phone there for a sec?”

“It's not Pepper. Sheesh galore, what are you... I mean.. uh... has she ever said anything like that?!”  
“The hell is going on, Tony? Where are you – and with whom?”  
“On the path to a new chapter of my life, with the love of my life by my side.”

Bruce's expression slightly smothered, but he still kept on stealing glances at the way Tony's face scrunched up with exasperation at what blared out of the speakers from the other end. “I'm in love, Rhodey, okay?! I love him, and I'm going to be with him, and fuck the rest!”

On the other end, James could be heard heaving a deep sigh. “You're in love with a guy, okay, fair enough, that's your thing. But if you're fucking up the rest of your life, your company, and all of us, than that's the shittiest attitude to have. You're not the guy I've known for all of my life, and I have to agree with Obadiah that you're not stable enough to...”

It was the distressed look on Tony's face that prompted Bruce to take the phone from his hands.  
“I don't think Tony needs any of your so-called advice anymore. Stop calling him. For good.”  
“Wha... who's there? Who are you, man?”

“I'm his fiancé. Bruce Wayne.”

Aghast, Tony watched him press a button to end the call. Bruce then handed him his phone back without any further comment and proceeded to focus back on the road. As if on cue, the little device rang again immediately after, to which the boys shared a look. Tony once more put the phone to his ear only to be subjected to a booming voice. “That wasn't funny you jackass, who was that dick?”

“Like he said.”  
“WHAT??”  
“Don't yell at me, dearest cousin of mine.”

“You cannot... God, Tony, you shouldn't even think those things! What sick games are you playing?”  
Said boy responded with a bitter sounding laugh.  
“No games. And even if you taught me how to forget to think, I wouldn't be able to forget to feel.”

“So... this is true?”  
“I ain't kidding.”  
A strained and exasperated sigh over the line.

“Why him?”  
“Because I love him, Rhodey. That's enough reason there needs to be.”  
“He is a _Wayne!”_

“He is the one I chose to be with!”  
“You can't be serious, man.”  
“What if I am?”

“One more time - where are you, Tones? I'm coming to you.”  
“No can do, cousin. Bye, platypus, I'll talk to you later.”  
Under Bruce's watchful eyes, Tony switched his phone off and stowed it away into the glove box.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Eight and a half hours, plus a brief stopover at a Motel 6 in Bishop later, they passed by Topaz Lake and left California behind for good.

_'Coming up on 97.1 The Point – your number one for classic rock – Pink Floyd with Learning to Fly.'_

Tony's fingers stopped twiddling with the radio as he leaned back with a satisfied nod. “I like Nevada already.” Bruce watched him drum his fingers on his thighs as he mouthed the lyrics along. When Jarvis kept on wanting to lick at the moving digits, Tony switched to playing air guitar. Bruce could not help but smile.

“You already know how to fly.”  
The smile Tony returned was full of delight.  
“I'm going to teach you, so we'll be soaring the skies side by side. You'll see.”

Wayne Jr's factual eyes blinked back at the traffic in front. “I don't see how.” His young fiancé beamed back at him undeterred. “Just you wait.” At the sight of a barber's pole outside of a corner building, Tony then slapped Bruce's arm. “Hey, hold on! This is part one of operation undercover.”

The jingle of a bell and buzzing sounds of a hair trimmer greeted them as they entered a small barber shop in Carson City. The barber was an old man in his late sixties, and he gruffly motioned for them to take a seat as he was busy cutting the hair of a mid-forty guy.  
  
“Like that?” With a smirk, Bruce leaned over to whisper at a terrified looking Tony. “No. No buzzcuts. Ugh.” Thinking back to the Buddhist Monastic Code and his first two years at a zen monastery in Kyoto, Bruce only gave a lenient smile. “Been there, done that.” Two skeptical brown eyes regarded him from the side. “Remind me to ask you about those Full Metal Jacket times later.”

The silent question in Bruce's eyes vanished once the customer rose from the chair and had paid. The elder barber then wiped a towel over the seat and squinted at them. “Well, boys? Who wants to go first?” Tony pushed Bruce forward, who stumbled at the unforeseen action and glared back at him. “Make him look real spiffy, we're going to attend a wedding today.”

Less than twenty minutes later, Bruce had lost his outgrown, shaggy surfer hair and sported a clean, crisp cut. He kept on fingering the short strands while Tony slipped into the chair and let the barber work on his unruly locks. He paid extra to have all of his facial hair removed and left the shop with rosy cheeks.  
  
“We look like two dudes straight outta high school.”   
Looking at their reflections in a window pane, Tony bumped his fiancé's shoulder. Bruce bit his lip.  
“I... guess.”

After walking Jarvis up and down the street one more time, they got back behind the wheel. “Okay now, let's head for Reno, find the county clerk's office, and fill out a marriage license application.” 33 miles later, they sat at a public computer at a local coffee shop, getting the required documents ready online and browsing Nevada's database of all marriage officiants who were able to perform a ceremony.

“We have to wait a minimum of 24 hours before we can get married. Bummer.”  
  
Tony was miffed, but Bruce shrugged and suckled on the first Cinnamon Roll Frappuccino of his life. “That's okay. We need to look for a place to stay at beforehand anyhow. This tastes like undiluted sugar by the way.” Tony did not look up from the screen. His mouth was curled around his own straw, head propped up in one hand while his astute eyes skimmed along endless rows of names and addresses.

“You really need more sugar in your life, champ. Eh, too bad Jarvis doesn't qualify as a witness. We still need one.” Wayne Jr put the venti cup down and smacked his lips at the aftertaste. “Have you thought about surnames yet?” That prompted Tony to cast him a glance. “You could be Chris Collins.” A frown. “Or you Bob Kane.” At Bruce's slightly petulant tone, Tony tilted his head and booped Jarvis' nose under the table.

“Looks like we're gonna have to throw a coin.”

“Don't be silly.”

“Right. We'll hyphenate it. Bob Collins-Kane and Chris Collins-Kane. Straight out of a bad soap opera. I love it!”  
It was then that the Gothamite snatched the almost empty plastic cup out of his hand.  
“Too much sugar's really bad for your brain.”

~~~

Their ceremony was short and pragmatic. With two fake IDs Tony had managed to acquire somewhere Bruce decided he did not want to dwell upon, he in turn had acquired a lawful witness for the ceremony. It turned out to be the church's gardener on site, a good-looking man in his late thirties with thick dark locks almost like Tony's. He had smiled at Bruce's rather awkward approach and had been quick to agree.

To go with it, he even went and supplied the excited young grooms with matching boutonnieres. “White mums symbolize truth and loyal love. Can't go wrong with that.” Giorgio, who was part-Italian, winked at them as he put the two small white chrysanthemums in the left lapel of both Tony's and Bruce' rented tuxedo jackets. Tony had been adamant to buy designer suits, but Bruce managed to talk him out of it.

“We don't want to empty the funds by splurging for unnecessary stuff.” And Tony had given in, right before he had started digging into his pockets for a few crumpled bills. “Okay, but the rings are a must!” Twenty minutes later, they stood outside the little chapel and glimpsed at their identical silver bands. Tony marveled at the way the ring adorned his finger and leaned in to steal a kiss from his newly-wedded husband.

“Now, let's have a celebratory dinner.”

“Can we get...”  
Bruce's eyes held an uncommon, longing glint. Tony laughed and intertwined their hands.  
“Nothing wrong with burgers and fries at all, my love. C'mon, you shall get the biggest, greasiest burger you've ever seen!”

~~~

Back at their medium-sized motel room, Tony lay on his side of the bed and rubbed his full belly with a look of contentment. “Seeing we just got married calls for a party to dance the night away!” He looked his taller companion up and down. “But not with you dressed like this.” Bruce cast a confused and slightly irritated glance down at his Barbour jacket, anthracite cashmere pullover, dark pants, and suede leather Chelsea boots.

“What's wrong with my clothes?” His brows knitted together, but Tony was already pulling his suitcase out from under the bed, all the while shaking his head. “You're looking like you just broken out of boarding school, not cool. Let's see how we can spice things up a bit.” Despite the Gothamite's reluctance, Tony went and dug through the selection of clothes he had brought along.

“Can't do much about the pants since you're taller than me, but at least have.. ah, yes... one of these. Try it on.”  
A shirt got flung into his direction and hit Bruce square in the face.  
“But I don't want to...”

Ten minutes later, he stood in front of the small motel mirror and critically examined his new outfit. The bright red t-shirt reading The Ramones was a trifle too tight, clinging to each and every curve of Bruce's athletic torso. His husband cooed and purred his consent, but Wayne could not be persuaded to leave the room without another layer on top. Tony handed him a checkered flannel button down shirt.

“There you go. Perfect outfit for a perfect night!”  
  



	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Alfred, Clark_

_I will be gone for an indefinite time.  
Don't bother to look for me, for I am not wishing to be found. I shall return once I deem it appropriate._

_B._

Clark's fists clenched as he read the few lines. “I can't believe he did that!” Alfred Pennyworth said nothing, to which the younger man jabbed a finger at the innocent piece of paper. “That wasn't just his own idea, there's something else behind the whole sham.” Kent then turned cold blue eyes at the butler. “Has he mentioned anything that could have led to this?”

“Not that I know of.”

Clark angled his muscular physique closer to the elder man, who was of the same height, to look him square in the eye. “Alfred, you know you can trust me. What if Bruce is in great danger without us knowing? I can help if only you let me in on this.” After a long silence, the butler released a soft sigh. “I may have a suspicion, but no definite facts or information.”  
  
“Tell me.”  
Clark's voice sounded urgent, pressing.  
“He ran away with the young heir of the house of Stark.”  
  
Blue eyes widened in shock.  
“What!?”  
“Apparently, a... romantic liaison has arisen.”

A loud bang from the back of the room demanded their attention. Alfred marched over to shut a narrow latticed window in the bow front that had sprung open from a strong gust of wind. When he turned back to the young man, Kent's fists were balled and he was breathing hard. His gaze was still fixated at the letter.

“Master Clark?”

“I'll go find him. Make him see reason.”

“How do you plan on doing that?”

“I'm not just a reporter on paper. There's sources to be consulted, experts to be called in. Don't worry.”

The elder butler watched him strut off with a thoughtful expression on his weathered countenance.

~~~  
Their wedding party took place at a dingy club with live music, peanut bowls on the counter, and pinball machines in the back. The first beer of his life tasted more than foul in Bruce's opinion. “Why are you drinking this stuff?” He made a face and pushed the bottle away from him, onto a nearby table. Tony looked at the label. “I usually drink less crappy stuff. Wait up, let me buy you something else.”

He returned with an amber colored liquid that smelled rather sweet. “Vodka and ginger ale. Try it.” Bruce did, only to lick his lips after the first sip. “Better.” Tony took the glass to take a gulp himself. “Yup. Careful though, that stuff tastes like it's gonna get you smashed in no time.” After a while, Bruce began to bop along to the music that blared from the speakers. Tony grinned and nudged him with a shoulder.

“C'mon let's dance.” Wayne shook his head with vehemence and took another sip of his vodka. “Can't.” A puzzled look. “Don't tell me you never danced before!” Tony's voice was loud and warm against his ear as they stood in a crowded corner of the club that buzzed with music and chatter. Smoke wafted through the air, and people were moshing and jumping around. Bruce looked at them as if he was stranded on a foreign planet.

“Not... like this.” With gentle fingers, Tony took the almost empty glass from his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. “Just do as I do.” The alcohol seemed to get the young Wayne heir more relaxed as time progressed, and they eventually started to goof around to the sounds of an indie rock band playing a medley of well-known classics. Soon enough, four girls around their age hovered close by.

One of them stood behind Tony at the bar and grinned when he handed her a beer. “Sweet, thank you.” They toasted each other. “I'm Bobby.” Her bubble gum popped with a loud clack. “My name's Amber, over there's Shirley, Meg, and Sarah.” She produced a pack of cigarettes from her purse and offered him one. They stood smoking side by side watching the dance floor, until Amber pointed her cigarette at Bruce.

“You two are cute together. Is he your boyfriend?” Tony sipped at his drink and cast loving eyes over to where Bruce was dancing with Shirley in tipsy enthusiasm. “Chris and I are married since this afternoon.” Amber beamed at him and the ring on his finger. “Wow, that's so romantic.” He nodded, giddy from alcohol and the feel of starting a new life. Just then, the source of his happiness called out to him.

“T-... Bobby. Hey Bobby! This is great!” Bruce bumped into his husband, steadying himself with his hands around Tony's midriff. Amber winked at them and went off to join the rest of her clique. Bruce licked his lips and leaned in. “Can I kiss you?” It was a bold question for his usually reserved nature, but the alcohol had loosened his tongue. Tony nodded and stubbed the remaining smoke into an ashtray. “Wait a sec.”

He took the final sip from Bruce's drink and disposed of the glass before their lips met, tasting of ginger ale and faint vodka. As soon as they separated, Bruce gripped his waist, lifted him up, and spun him around until Tony's feet lost touch with the floor. “Hey! You big oaf! Put me down!” Tony's voice was part breathless laughter, part honest concern. From up close, Bruce's eyes glinted back at him with new-found levity.

“You were right - it feels like we're flying! We're free!” Fingers curling into Bruce's shoulders, Tony then leaned in close to his ear. “You know this is our wedding night, right?” His voice was a gust of warm breath against his ear. Bruce's stopped spinning him around and gripped his waist tight. “Yes.” Sturdy fingers reached out to pull Wayne's narrow hips closer to his own.  
  
“Good, because I want it to be a night to remember.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Back at their motel, they stumbled into the dark room, locked the door, and fell onto the bed in a tangled heap of legs and arms. Tony soon lay on top of Bruce, kissing and touching him with unabashed fervor. He could feel his husband's arousal against his thigh and ground against him, eliciting a moan. “How about we take these off.” In a bumbling fashion, they stripped down to their boxer briefs and resumed their positions.

By now both of them were fully aroused, the thin fabric separating them adding to the feel of friction. In between greedy kisses, Bruce then became hesitant. “I've... uh... never done this with anyone.” His voice was shaking from both anticipation and shame at his inexperience. Tony brushed at his wayward bangs and nuzzled at his ear. “How about you show me how you touch yourself at first.”

To reinforce his plea, he guided Bruce's hand down to his groin. Swallowing hard, Wayne reached inside his briefs and wrapped a hand around himself. For a moment he stilled, thinking back to the years spent in various monasteries in East Asia. Upon his arrival, an adolescent Bruce had been far too devastated to pay attention to any hormonal imbalances.

Once he learned how his mentors renounced any sensual pleasures, he had emulated them. They taught him well about the virtues of concentration and ethical conduct when it came to the human sexual essence. The first time he had ever jerked off was back home in Gotham, under the shower, full of guilt.

“Hey, you're still with me?”  
Tony's soft but heady voice got him back to the present. Bruce licked his lips and looked down.  
“Sorry, I...”

Without a word, Tony slid down and pressed a kiss to the side of his thigh, then the other one. He kissed each of Bruce's fingers which were still wrapped around his slightly flagging member, but never made direct contact. At the feel and sight of Tony's lips close by, Bruce then began to stroke himself and felt the blood rush back into his shaft. Seeing Tony's eyes darken with lust as he watched him made Bruce bold.

He reached out for his hand and put it around his member. Immediately, Tony took over, stroking in the same rhythm as Bruce had done before. “I'm going to make it feel good, love, relax, I got you.” Bruce's free hands tugged away Tony's underwear and began to return the favor, studying his face with interest as he applied more or less pressure. Their panting breaths mingled as they lay facing each other, exchanging sloppy kisses.

“Oh fuck, I... I'm gonna come real soon, sorry, I...” Tony's voice was more of a stutter. When he squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth went slack moments later, it prompted Bruce to reach the point of climax just after he felt a distinctive warmth spread over his hand. They lay breathless side by side, looking at each other in wonder. Bruce gulped for air and exhaled.

“We could try to – I mean, I have seen some movies... there needs to be lube, though.” Tony propped his head up on his hand. “To fully consummate our marriage you mean?” Bruce averted his gaze, blushing anew. “Maybe.” A hand caressed his cheek. “I've never done that either. With a boy, I mean.”

“Oh.”

A bit of disappointment clung in Bruce's monosyllabic answer. Tony was quick to explain. “I lost my virginity to an elder girl at MIT when I was 15. It was so bad and over real quick. It doesn't count.” He cupped his husband's cheek and leaned in to brush his lips against Bruce's. “Tomorrow we buy lube.” They wiggled until they were buried underneath cheap covers that smelled of stale moth repellent.  
  
“Goodnight, Mister Stark-Wayne-Collins-Kane.”  
Tony grinned to himself until Bruce poked at his ribs.  
“Goodnight, sillypants.”

~~~

“This is the last location his phone pinged.”

“If the phone's been turned off or disconnected, it won’t show you any real time results.”

“Still, it's better than nothing. Notice the movement pattern – he's definitely headed east.”

Young James Rhodes looked up to see Obadiah Stane looming above his desk, eyes narrowed to slits.

“Find him. Bring him home where he belongs. Take care of what's necessary.”

~~~

Several days passed in pure bliss. They lived the easy life, getting into the pick-up truck and driving where ever they wanted, staying at a motel or youth hostel for a night or two. Until, eventually, they passed through a small town called Lovelock; an idle little place about 90 miles east of Reno. Tony became instantly fond of the town's tradition where couples symbolized their love by attaching a padlock to an endless chain.

“I want us to do that, too! And maybe we can find a place to stay.” Driving down Veteran's Memorial Highway, he kept his gaze out of the window to his right, soaking up the scenery. A few miles later, he poked his head out of the car. “Slow down, take this exit.” Too confused to question him, Bruce used the turn signal and did as he was told. “Over there!” Tony pointed at a sign of a small house that read 'For Sale'.

He began to slap Bruce's thigh in excitement, which earned him a grumble. “C'mon, let's stop down there and check it out.” Wayne Jr pulled a face. “You do realize that there's a men's prison only a few miles away, not to mention a landing strip for airplanes just across the river.” He nodded at the road signs pointing to the Correctional Center in Pershing Country. Tony shrugged.  
  
“So what? At least you know where the bad guys go round here.” All reluctant, Wayne parked the Toyota in an overgrown driveway and followed his enthusiastic spouse and dog over to a small house. “Geez, what a dump.” At his underwhelmed statement, Tony reached out to slap his shoulder. “Where's your imagination?” That time, Bruce's lightning-fast reflexes caught his amicable fist before it connected with his arm.

“Probably gone to your head. This is awful. Tony, I'm serious.”

Never one for unfounded negativity, Tony laughed and turned their grip into tender hand holding. “Far too serious. And it's only awful for now. We can build it the way we want it to be.” He hunkered down to let an anxious Jarvis off the leash and allowed him to explore the unpopulated territory. Watching him run around with excitement, Tony pointed a triumphant thumb at his careening dog. “See? He likes it already.”

More than reluctant, Bruce allowed Tony to drag him closer until they stood upon the weltered wooden planks of the patio and overlooked the small river running past the house. “Imagine sitting out here in the summer, having a BBQ. We could even put up a porch swing. And a small dock down by the water.” Bruce kept on gazing over rotten beams made of wood, broken tiles and crumbling plaster.

“For a technological genius, you're quite nature-bound.” Stark Jr's gaze softened. “It's the start of a new life. You and me. And Jarvis. Plus, I can build a mini workshop in the back.” Large, molten-brown eyes found factual hazel ones. “Please?” Bruce's mouth quirked. “Okay.” A phone call later, they paid cash, taken from each of their emergency funds secured in a PO box at the local office.  
  
The little red, wonky mailbox outside of Glenn Lane soon read 'Collins-Kane' in bright white colors.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Loud, banging noises woke Tony from his sleep. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and felt for the spot on the mattress next to him. It was empty. Muttered nothings mingled with hearty yawning as the noise flared up again, so Tony slung back the covers and went to pull the curtains open. Outside it was a little before dawn, the sky a beautiful spectrum of purple, red, and faint orange.

He padded downstairs, still dressed in his sleeping clothes, to find Jarvis greeting him with a friendly wiggle of the tail and the nudge against his legs. Tony's latest yawn was loud and open-mouthed as he scratched his dog's belly. “Why's everyone up already? It's not even 7 am.”

Out on the patio, visible through the large window, the silhouette that was Bruce moved out about, illuminated by a small, portable light. Once his dog was busy munching from a silver bowl that spelled his name, Tony powered up the coffee machine, slipped barefoot into his sneakers and grabbed the first jacket he found on the coat rack to go for a brief walk down to their mailbox.

After throwing away some brochures, he shuffled back into the kitchen. The coffee was ready and Tony pushed up too long sleeves of Bruce's Barbour jacket to grab a mug of coffee and meandered into the garden, Jarvis trailing behind. He came to stand in front of the construction site that was their new veranda and craned his neck. Up above, Bruce was on his knees, fighting with a stubborn piece of wood.

“Should've hired a company for this. All you're gonna do is get splinters and hurt yourself.”

From underneath sweated bangs, Bruce glimpsed down to where Tony grinned around his cup. “At least my scars will stand for creating something on my own.” The reply was snide. Tony tsked and bent down to take the Frisbee from Jarvis' mouth. “It sure is easy for someone to joke about scars if they’ve never been cut.” His throw was quite forceful and Jarvis had to gallop fast to catch up with the flying disc.

Bruce continued to yank on a crooked nail which did not want to come loose and glowered down at his husband. “Shows how little you know about me.” Jarvis' emphatic return prevented Tony from another biting retort, and he busied himself throwing the Frisbee once more. As he stood there, one hand curled around the mug, Tony stared at the horizon, only put a hand across his brow and squint at the riverside.

“Well, look at that.”  
The Wayne heir paused his futile efforts to stand up and brush the back of his hand across a sweated brow.  
“Can't believe I've been working here for two hours and still not made any real progress.”

His annoyed statement caused Tony to turn soft, enamored eyes up to him.  
“No, I am talking about the sunrise. Look, over there. Can't you see?”  
Wayne Jr. turned his head to examine Tony's line of view. His brow crinkled.

“What?”  
Tony's smile turned beatific.  
“It's the east, and Bruce is the sun.”

The Gothamite gave a small harrumph, his bout of disgruntlement fading upon the love in Tony's voice.  
“Old softy.”  
It was said without spite and prompted Tony to poke his tongue out, together with a very improper noise.

“I only got one and a half year on you, sweet grouchy husband of mine.”  
The ghost of a smile flickered over Bruce's features.  
"And aren't you oh-so wise beyond your age, too."

The tension had melted away, and Tony spread his arms wide.

“How about breakfast?”  
Bruce dropped the crowbar and exhaled.  
“Sounds like a plan.”

~~~

The first, real fight started out as a harmless disagreement about the proper construction of the patio. Tony's inventor spirit had a lot to say about statics and improvements of Bruce's working methods. It struck a chord with an already vexed Gothamite who just happened to have rammed yet another nail under the nail of his thumb. Red splotches formed on Bruce's cheeks as he threw a pair of pliers down with force.

“Stop your fucking stupid talk! I don't see you doing any of the work here! Why don't you just shut up?”  
Tony threw him a dirty look at having scared Jarvis off with the loud bang and crossed his arms.  
“I have offered to take over at least a dozen times, but your damn ego wouldn't have it!"

“No, because all you did was act like a prick who goes around wise cracking and giving unsolicited advice.”

"Because you're too stubborn to admit you're not getting anywhere!"

"I'd be getting somewhere if I just take a sledgehammer and be done with the whole thing in ten minutes!"

"Listen to you and your tantrum. I thought you'd be more rational, Mister Zen Buddha Wannabe."

"Rational would have been not wanting to buy this crapfest!"

“Oh, so that's where you're coming from, yeah?!”

“Yeah!”

"So move out then if you don't like it!"

"I might!"

"Do it now, why don't you!"

“So watch me!”

“See if I care, alright!?”

With that, Bruce swung around, stormed off and threw the mosquito door of the patio shut with force. His vision clouded by threatening tears, Tony stumbled out into the old Toyota truck and curled up on the passenger seat. After fighting against the lump in his throat for the longest time, he flipped the glove box open and took out his phone. Sniffing along, his finger pressed down on the power button.

The small device came to life with a battery status of four percent. Tony's fingers ghosted over the screen for a while, then began to text.

_'Pep, you're up?'_

After less than five seconds she was online.

_'Tony, where are you!?!'_

_'I'm alright, relax.'_

_'Everyone is going crazy!!!'_

_'Sorry'_

_'Tell me where you are. Please.'_

_'I can't, I just wanted to hear from you. I love you, Pep, but just trust me.'_

In an instant, her number appeared on his display as she called him. The phone's battery went dead for good before he even was able to pick up. With an air of desperation, Stark Jr threw it back into the glove department and slammed the lit shut. Nothing was alright, and he pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in between, losing the fight against the once more threatening tears.

“Here you are.”

Tony all but startled. As soundless as a shadow, Bruce appeared next to the open passenger window. He, too, looked grave and shaken. Wiping the long sleeve of his sweater over his cheeks, Tony ground his jaw. “I need some time alone.” Wayne Jr. blinked and lowered his gaze. “I don't want us to fight.” Stark Jr. drew in a nasal breath. “Me neither.” For a few heartbeats, neither boy said a word. Then Bruce looked up.

“Come back inside?”

He stepped back when Tony softly clicked the door open. Instead of getting out, however, Stark Jr remained sitting, legs dangling down the side of the seat. Bruce watched him sniffle and rub his eyes again. “You said you don't want this. Our house. If it means that you don't want me either, I don't know how to...” His voice hitched. Bruce moved to stand between his legs and reached out with a careful hand to clasp Tony's chin.

“That's not it. Come here.” It was he who leaned in first, however, to peck those full, miserable lips in a tender kiss. Soon enough, Tony began to respond and drag him closer by his hips. Sorrow turned to desire, and it did not take long for them to gasp into each others mouths and tug at their clothes. Bruce dragged Tony over into the backseat where he laid him flat on his back and scrambled atop of him.

They made out until Bruce sat up in the cramped confines and looked down at his flushed husband. “Can I...” Bruce's voice was dark and heady. Tony nodded and raised his hips enough to allow him to drag down his pants. He shivered in anticipation when long fingers ran from his stomach down to his crotch, just before Bruce began to suck him with fervor, displaying an unknown skill and urgency.

The noises Tony made spurred him on further, and it did not take long until the tugging on his hair became hectic. “I'm gonna... you have to... careful...” Nevertheless, Bruce persisted until there was a spurt of warmth hitting the back of his throat. He forced himself to swallow it down and leaned back to watch Tony's chest heave deep breaths while most of his face was hidden in the crook of an arm.

Bruce pressed a moist kiss upon the warm, damp skin below Tony's bellybutton.  
“Come back inside.”  
On shaky legs, the Stark heir pulled his pants back up and scrambled out of the car.

Fingers interlaced, they headed over to where Jarvis sat in the open main door, waiting for them.

~~~

“We've got a new signal! Nevada, north-east of Reno. Small town, probably.”

“How accurate?”

“85 percent.”

“Have it checked out.”

James Rhodes affirmed before he ended the call and went to get one of the jets at Edwards AFB ready, destination Derby Field airport, Nevada.

~~~

When Tony stepped out into the light of a new morning, he was on the scrounge for some fresh eggs and orange juice. Bruce had been working on the patio for two nights in a row and was still asleep. Tony wanted to surprise him with a fantastic breakfast as means of making amends and to show his gratitude. With Jarvis by his side, he looped the leash around his wrist and marched on, whistling along.

A misty sheen hovered across the river, and there was no one around but a few birds singing in the distance. The small grocery store was less than a mile away, and Tony enjoyed the little brisk walk, seeing his breath curl in the crisp air. He should not make it to town. Instead he found himself dragged into an alley where he was roughly spun into a wall. A pair of dangerously glittering blue eyes bore into his skull.

“W...who are you?”  
Tony swallowed and tried to calm down his dangerously growling dog in the back.  
“I am Bruce's cousin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I went there. The famous balcony scene (sort of). Sorry, not sorry. Anything you recognize as Shakespeare's is of course his. 
> 
> Also, Tony's and Bruce's little house is massively inspired by this wonderful cabin (dog included;))  
> http://cdn.homelife.com.au/images/50732/outside-20160222122252~q75,dx2400y-u0r1g0,c--.jpg
> 
> Last but not least - a big, heartfelt shoutout to Limo for being an all-around awesome human being and a massive support for me and my writer's block. This one's for you, dear!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *points at the archive warnings again just to be on the safe side*

“His...?”

The moment Tony was flabbergasted was the moment Clark Kent made his move. A strong hand found its way around the Stark heir's throat, pushing him back into the wall as he began to squeeze. “I am warning you only this one time. Stay away from Bruce, or it'll cost you dearly.” The young man's piercing blue eyes were full of hatred as they drilled into his. At their feet, Jarvis gnarled and bared his teeth, ready to attack.

Tony wheezed and gasped around the hand that gripped his throat; his fingers trying to break the forceful choke hold. Just when his vision began to fade out, a hammer was cocked from behind, and a voice rang out. “Back off of him, man. Slowly and with your hands right where I see them!” Kent narrowed his eyes but loosened his grip, and Tony's feet eventually touched the ground again. 

Bending over and fingering his throat, the Stark heir squinted over to where James Rhodes stood, pointing a gun at the stranger. “Rhodey!? What the hell are you doing here?” Without taking his eyes or gun off of Kent, Rhodes locked his jaw. “Tones, get over here. Stand behind me.” As soon as Stark had done as he was told, Jarvis close by his side, James' gaze briefly flickered to him. “Call the police.” Tony cast his tense profile a look.

“How did you get here? How did you find me?” James frowned, gun still trained on Kent. “I _said:_ Call the police!” The words 'He is legally one of my in-laws now' were on Tony's tongue, but he swallowed them. “I... can't.” A hand came up to gently force the muzzle of Rhodes' semi-automatic down to the ground. Tony's dark-brown eyes narrowed in on Kent. “Go. Leave. I'll forget this if you never mention it to Bruce.”

From the corner of his eye, he noticed his cousin's aghast and open-mouthed stare. “You're fuckin kidding me here!” When Kent began to lower his hands, Rhodes' gun was right back up in his face. “Don't you dare to move, asshole!” Wordless, Tony stepped in between the gun and Kent, a pleading look on his face. James' eyes narrowed. “You're protecting one of the murderers of our family, Tony. I won't let him go!”

“I don't want anyone to get hurt. Platypus. Please. Put the gun down.”  
Incensed at his friend's dishonorable submission, Rhodes shook his head.  
“Then I'm gonna have to finish what you can't.”

With a rough shove, Rhodes pushed his cousin aside. When he focused back on his opponent, Kent, too, had drawn a revolver. “Such pitiful human relations. All of you Starks are nothing but backstabbing vermin that need to be exterminated.” Without warning, Clark aimed at Tony's unarmed form. A shot rang out. Tony flinched and closed his eyes. A grunt and a cry, then James Rhodes sunk to the ground, blood spilling everywhere.

“RHODEY!”

Grief-stricken and enraged, Tony hurled himself at Clark in a flailing attempt to disarm him. The blue-eyed man stepped back and pointed his gun at him again. “Now its your turn to die.” Stark Jr squeezed his eyes shut at the impending bullet that would end his life. A second shot rang out, but Tony still stood, unharmed. Clark sunk to his knees, staring down at a fast-growing spot of red right in the middle of his shirt.

The pistol clattered to the ground as he collapsed into a motionless heap. Blood continued to seep out from underneath his body onto the asphalt. Tony swung around. Rhodes had propped himself up on a shaky elbow before he dropped back to the ground, losing his grip of the gun. With a strangled wail, his cousin dropped on his knees by his side, trying to apply pressure to the profusely bleeding hole in his chest.

“No, no, NO! Please! Please don't leave me, I love you, Rhodey, please, oh God, no! I'm sorry, I...”  
James body convulsed and he closed his eyes against the pain.  
“Lo--ve you, too, man.”

After that, there was only silence.

~~~

It was only with the help of Jarvis that Bruce found his husband's catatonic form sunken down between two dead bodies fifteen minutes later. Too stunned to form a sentence, he stepped closer and looked at the dead body of Clark. Tony did not notice him at first, his own body smeared crimson from the life that had bled out of his cousin. Like in trance, he cast a glassy stare up when Bruce's horrified expression came into view.

“All this bloodshed and hate. I don't know how I am able to deal with this. All this. Death is surrounding us, beloved. What shall we do. I wanted to stop it, but I failed, and this will never be..." He fell quiet. Bruce hooked both arms under his armpits and heaved him to his feet. Stark Jr almost faltered, so he held him up. "You need to come with me now, Tony, please. Surely someone has heard, and the police might be here soon."

Stupefied, Tony frowned at the grueling scene, then at his sticky palms. "I touched him. But I didn't do it. Will they say I killed them, Bruce? Or am I guilty?" His voice held an odd timbre. Wayne Jr paused holding him only long enough to shed his hooded sweater jacket and throw it over Tony to cover the bloodied traces. Something wet dripped onto his arm. Bruce looked up and saw the soundless tears trailing down Tony's face.

"No, do not worry, but we need to leave. What's done is done. We cannot do anything about their deaths but mourn them, and move on. Together.” Tony brushed a sleeve of his jacket over a tear-streaked cheek. “No, but this. This changes everything. We cannot stay together. Once anyone finds out about what happened here, and that you are with me, it will result in your banishment from Gotham City, or worse.”

The Wayne heir mulled over his words as they walked away from the scene, trying to not break out into a run. “The city doesn't mean as much to me as you do.” Tony sobbed even louder into his shoulder. “I love you so much it’s killing me.” Bruce swallowed and gripped his blood-smeared hand tighter.

“We have to leave this place. Now.”

~~~

The first time Pepper Potts saw the face of Tony Stark at the window of her kitchen in the backyard, it was already dark outside. She screamed and dropped a plate, the shards clattering all over the tiled floor as she cupped her mouth in agonized shock. “TONY!” She hurried to let him in. He looked drawn and unkempt as he attempted a smile. At his feet, Jarvis tugged on his leash. “Pep, I... I need your help. Badly.”

She looked left and right before closing the door behind them. Only then did she dare to throw her arms around him, feeling him shiver and almost falter at the touch. “God, do you know what has happened? Obadiah has spoken with the board and they...” He shushed her with a hand held up in between them. “Obadiah wants the company - and he wants me out of the picture for good.” Pepper's eyes went wide as saucers.

“But that's impossible – all this time, he and Jim were looking for you!”  
At the name of his cousin, Tony dropped into the nearest chair and covered his eyes with a palm.  
“Rhodey is... dead, Pep.”

“W—what?”

He gave a weak nod, to which she sobbed out loud and covered her mouth to cry behind her palms. Her agony made him chime in anew, and he pulled her close to him to weep into her midriff as he held on tight. They cried to the sounds of Jarvis' soft wailing sounds until Tony wiped over his eyes and hugged his dog. “I am not alone, though, I... brought someone along.” She went to fetch a handkerchief and blew her nose.

When Tony gestured for her to open the door again, Pepper all but recoiled upon seeing a tall boy standing outside, looking at her with grave eyes. He was holding a suitcase in one of his hands, and Jarvis began to wiggle his tail in innocent happiness upon seeing him again. Pepper's red-rimmed eyes darted back to where Tony sat and watched them with a tired look of grave emotion.

“Pep? This is Bruce. My husband.”

~~~

She made them both a cup of tea and listened to the stuttering, convoluted tale of how Tony and his family's arch nemesis son came to sit at her kitchen table, wearing matching rings. “Did anybody witness you being on scene after the shooting? Did the police arrive while you were around?” They both shook their heads, subdued. “It will look like a rivaling act between the Stark and the Wayne clan.”

Bruce monotone voice made Tony palm his face. “Which means there will be exposure and paparazzi and maybe even the Feds or the cops on our case.” Pepper glimpsed from one to the other, down to their interlaced fingers on the table, and back up. “You two need to separate. As soon as possible and until the brunt of this is over.” She looked at her employer. “For now, you should lay low and let me handle the public."

"She is right." Wayne squeezed his husband's cold fingers in his and looked at the young woman. "Is there a public phone somewhere around? I need to make a call." Pepper described him the way over to the nearest park and Bruce left as silent and stealthy as he had arrived at her apartment. During his brief absence she tried to make Tony eat something, but he refused.

"Feel free to make use of the bathroom and the couch to get some rest."

His expressive brown eyes blinked back at her with desperation and forced gratitude.

"I doubt any of us will find the tranquility to sleep tonight."

He pushed the chair back and rose to his feet.

"I need some air."

Outside of Pepper's little patio was where Bruce found his grieving husband a little later.

Tony sat on the small stairs, head craned to look at the dark sky's starry cope. “Remember when we were riding the sky together? It feels so far away.” The Wayne heir put his bag aside and hunkered down to sit next to him. He did not say a word, and Tony continued, gaze still focused upward. “Time is so short. Everything changed and we can never go back. I feel bereft, Bruce. Bereft of our time, our happiness.”

Following his gaze, the Gothamite examined the few clouds drifting past the last quarter of the moon. “Not a single moment is wasted if you keep it close to your heart. Time can not erase what our hearts remember. It will stay with you and me forever.” A sigh full of dejection answered him. “I cannot find solace in your words, beloved, as much as I want to.” It was then that Bruce clasped one of his hands.

“You must.” Bruce's gaze and words were haunting. “You must.” The other boy stared at their joined hands. “I have to go back home, Bruce. My suits... they cannot fall into the wrong hands, and I fear they will. More than ever.” Wayne Jr nodded. “My burden lies with Gotham City. Alfred knows I will be back soon, but he also needs to know what happened to Clark.” Tony nodded all the while exhaling through half-opened lips.

“Seems like fate destined us to misery and absence after all.”

Bruce stood up, only to get down on one knee in front of his young husband. “I swear I'll return to your arms as soon as I can.” The ghost of a smile appeared on his solemn face. “Even if I cannot conquer the skies the same way you do.” Tony, too, smiled despite the pain and reached out to brush his knuckles against a cheekbone. “One day you will. We both will. Together. I cannot go on living thinking it would be any different.”  
  
With a solemn nod, Bruce exhaled and straightened up to his full height. Swallowing hard, Tony also rose. “Guess this is it. Are you sure you don't want a ride to the airport?” Bruce shook his head. “Too dangerous. Stay here, stay with Pepper. My travel is easier knowing you are safe with her.”

Saying goodbye was harder than they thought.

From inside the kitchen, the red-haired woman saw them standing locked in a tight embrace in the doorway of her apartment for the longest time, talking softly in between kisses until Tony nodded, took his arms away from Bruce's neck, and stepped back. The Gothamite then hunkered down to bury his face into Jarvis' fur for a long while, petting his belly.

When he released him and straightened back up, his face was a grim, stoic mask, but his eyes were red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that in the original play, Tybalt challenges Mercutio and not Benvolio, and Tybalt dies at the hand of Romeo instead, but... bear with me, please, because - how did Tony Stark put it in IM1? "This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."


	14. Chapter 14

After Bruce had left, Pepper and Tony talked for hours about the past weeks and months, sitting on her couch, wrapped in large blankets. Pepper stared over the rim of her cup of tea, blowing at the hot liquid, looking lost in thought. “You know, if I hadn't met him, albeit short as I did, I would have never thought it possible.” Stark Jr uncrossed his legs and stretched them over the armrest. “Meaning what?”

She brushed her hair behind her ear. “For him to be such a gentle soul after being forged in the fires of hate and betrayal. It's so astounding.” Tony's eyes took on a gentle note. “Now you know. It's easy to see why I fell in love.” Pepper hummed into her tea. “Actually it isn't.” He frowned, but she only gave a soft smile and took another sip before she put the mug aside and answered him.

“The two of you are so different, almost like day and night. And yet there's something you create when you are together, something inexplicable. It is as if you balance out each other's darkness.” At that, Tony's eyes narrowed and he gazed into the swirl of tea as he circled the mug in his palm. “Darkness that Obie has brought into my life by setting Rhodey up against Bruce, and subsequently, me.”

His female friend gnawed at her bottom lip with her teeth. “What are you planning to do now?” He sighed as he slipped the empty mug on the table in front. “All I know is I cannot trust Obie anymore. But since he's filed that injunction, my hands are bound.” Tony's voice was full of anger at his current disposition. Pepper put her chin up on a fist and looked at something in the distance for a little while.

Tony regarded her with as much patience as possible until her expression changed from contemplation to determination. “No one knows you're here, and we'll do anything to keep it that way.” He frowned at her. “I don't want to drag you into this whole mess, Pep.” She shook her head. “You don't. I am going to keep on showing up at work as I always do since your absence. No one will know if I start looking for clues.”

“Clues?”

“Evidence against Obadiah's shady operations Provided they are documented somewhere. I have your log ins so I can check all sections and copy them onto a flash drive for example.” With a nimble move, Tony sat up. The blanket pooled in his lap as he reached over to take Pepper's hand. “Rhodey died for nothing, Pep. I can never forgive myself if you were to be harmed in any way. Never."

Their eyes darted within each other for a few heartbeats. Pepper's soon held a certain glint of fresh tears as she squeezed his sturdy fingers. “If his death means anything then that revenge can never be the answer.” Tony released her hand and curled up on the sofa. His throat felt constricted all of a sudden and he cleared it several times as his gaze flew out of the glass door of her patio.

“I wish.”

~~~

It was 2 am and to a constant drizzle that Bruce arrived at the gates of Wayne Manor, hair dripping wet, and hesitated to enter. The decision was taken from him when the massive wooden door opened with a loud creak. A sliver of light illuminated his drenched figure. “Master Bruce.” Too tired for anything except a brief exchange of words, Bruce slipped inside, handed his butler his bag, and trotted up the massive lithic staircase.

After a warm shower and solid nine hours of sleep, he took a seat at a breakfast table set with utmost care on an inclement, gray morning. Alfred watched his protege nibble with listlessness on a piece of toast and moved to fill the fine china with black coffee. “I have tried to contact Master Clark, but to no avail. He left a week before your arrival on most mysterious explanations.” Bruce reached for it and took a sip.

“Clark died going after Tony and me.” Alfred's knobbly fingers which were busy collecting unused tableware stopped. “I have feared for something bad to happen.” He took a deep, almost shaky breath. Bruce put the cup down and rose from the table. “He hunted us down with the vilest intentions, that happened.” Pennyworth took a silver tray into his hands. It made a small clinking noise as he put it on a nearby tea wagon.

“He wanted to ensure your safety and well-being, Sir. I do not believe he intended on doing any harm.” Here, Bruce Wayne barked out a hateful laugh. “Tony almost suffered a deadly fate at his cruel hands.” At the mention of Stark Jr's name, Alfred folded his hands in front of his uniform and tilted his head. “I do not like saying this, but I believe it is better if you never meet him again. Otherwise, things will take a turn for the worse.”

Angered, Bruce's hand turned into tight fists and he lowered his chin to his chest. “There can never be anything worse than being separated from the one I love, Alfred. I don't expect you to understand our affiliation.” The older man gave a sad smile. “Rest assured I do know about the wayward ways of the heart, young Sir. But I have sworn to your parents to protect the one thing they held precious, which is you.”

Something like youthful, stubborn triumph crossed Wayne Jr's features. “Which means you cannot begrudge me if I feel the same for my husband. Isn't that right?” The lines on Pennyworth's face grew deeper. “Husband, Sir?” The phone on the table began to vibrate and Bruce reached out to take it, uncaring about the look Alfred cast his ringed finger. The screen showed an unknown number and he picked it up with mistrust.

“Hello?”  
A pause.  
“Bruce, this is Pepper. Pepper Potts. I am sorry to call you but I... something bad has happened.”

His heartbeat quickened and he began to walk towards the far end of the large room. “Tell me.” He waited with bated breath and a deadly grip on the mobile device until she had cleared her throat a few times. “Jarvis has been poisoned. I was out at work today, and when I came back, he was out in the backyard, unmoving, and...” Pulse racing, Bruce interrupted her with a brusque question. “Where's Tony?”

Her voice quivered, and Bruce gritted his teeth. “Pepper! Where is he?!” She sniffled. “He was out getting free wifi at a coffee shop to avoid any tracking back of his phone to my place. He is here now, his phone is turned off again for safety, but he... this really hit him hard, only a few days after Jim.” A wave of agony washed over Bruce and he closed his eyes against it. On the other end, Pepper Potts cleared her throat.

“As it turns out, someone has also hacked into Tony's private server and stole files, I don't know what and how, and...” In an instant, Bruce was back to being alert. "I will be there, tell him that. Tell him I'll...” At that, Alfred Pennyworth stepped into his line of view, concern written all over his countenance. “Master Bruce...” Jaw set tight, the Wayne heir raised a warning index finger into his butler's direction and turned around.

“Pepper? Tell him I am coming as soon as I can.”  
As he stood, phone still in his hand and let the arm sink down to his side, the elder man stepped closer.  
“Master Bruce, I cannot condone this.”

Swallowing hard, the Wayne heir slipped the device into his pocket and threw a darkened look over his shoulder. “Don’t tell me that unless you can tell me how to prevent it. If you who are so wise can’t help, at least be wise enough to let me handle this.” Alfred watched him walk over to the fireplace. Without hesitation, Bruce reached up and took his trusted katana sword inside its black scabbard from the wall.

“This is how I’ll solve the problem if I have to. God joined my heart to Tony’s. And before I let anything happen to him, I’ll kill anyone who dares to lay so much of a finger on him.” With those words, Bruce drew the sword from its sheath and examined its shining blade in the light of day. “I wish you would rely on my age and experience, Sir, but I feel anything I say will not get through to you at this point.”

His voice held both regret and concern. Bruce re-sheathed the katana with a grim curl of his mouth. “Give me some advice I can heed, or watch.” It must have been the heartfelt sorrow on Pennyworth's face that made the young Gothamite stop his stride and put a hand on his butler's shoulder in passing. “Love will give me strength, and strength will help me accomplish this plan. Goodbye, Alfred.”

~~~

Despite Alfred's fervent pleas, Bruce returned to Malibu to console his mourning husband within the course of the next six hours. He headed straight for the apartment of Tony's assistant and found them both in the backyard, standing under a tree, staring down at a fresh pile of soil at their feet. Once he spotted the dark silhouette at the gate, Tony tore from the grave with a strangled sob and flung himself at him.

Bruce held him tight and pressed his face into the crown of his hair as Tony wept for yet another soul lost. Pepper could be seen reaching for a tissue, but she remained in the back and gave them their privacy. “I am sorry. So sorry. I wish I could have been here to prevent this.” A familiar surge of dark anger washed over Bruce, and he tightened his hold on Tony as a result. “Forgive me for leaving you alone.”

Tony wiped a sleeve over red-rimmed, puffy eyes. “Obadiah did this. I know. I just know. I'm going to face him and get him to confess his actions to murdering your parents. They shall have justice, and we can finally bring this whole family feud to an end.” After a long pause, Bruce interlaced their fingers. “Not you. We. We shall face him as one.” Dipping his chin low, Tony bit his lip and shook his head at the same time.  
  
“I can't burden you with this.”  
Serious hazel eyes rested on their identical rings.  
“Your burden is mine, just as your happiness. I swore that less than a month ago.”

They stood at the grave until the sun disappeared on the horizon and watched the small candle Pepper had lit for Jarvis' soul flicker in the wind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lines from Bruce were taken/incorporated from Shakespeare's modern version, which can be found here:  
> http://nfs.sparknotes.com/romeojuliet/


	15. Chapter 15

They left Pepper's apartment way before sunrise, in a rented Sedan with Bruce's sword hidden in the recessed area of the trunk.

Tony had a baseball hat drawn deep into his eyes and stared ahead while Bruce wordlessly drove the short way from Paradise Cove over to Tony's mansion in Point Dume. The posh estate lay in darkness. Even if Tony was able to verify there were no harmful bystanders around or inside with the help of his phone, Bruce kept on clutching the hilt of his sword; looking coiled up and ready to attack at a moment's notice.

His young husband reached out to caress his too tight fist. "Obie won't be so dumb to try and ambush me on my grounds.” Inside the workshop, Bruce inspected the three suits of armor in their hall of fame. “Shouldn't we have brought Pepper along? She would be much safer with us.” Tony switched on some monitors and processors and went to a half-finished armor that dangled from a small hoisting crane.

“We cannot know that. No, I told her to head to the office and stay close to Happy – he's my chauffeur and bodyguard. He'll keep her safe, no matter what.” Bruce put his duffel bag with the ninja armor inside down, slipped his sword's scabbard onto a nearby desk, and watched Tony bustle about for a few minutes. “What are you planning to do?”

“As I said – face Obie and put an end to his shady wrongdoings. Make him pay for what he did to Rhodey and Jarvis, too.” His countenance held a bluish tinge as he tapped away on a tablet before putting it aside with a disconcerted expression. “It's likely he only got the blueprints to the Mark I. They won't be of any good use to him, but we still have to be prepared.” Tony stared at the precious sword of his husband.

“Remember our first fight?”  
Bruce's eyes swirled with confusion and tension.  
“Why?”

Stark gestured at the traditional weapon. “The steel may be the strongest there is, but it is no match against ion beams, repulsor blasts and the like.” Bruce made a move to grab it from the table, but Tony was faster. With a deft but still inexperienced swing of his wrist, he pulled the dangerous sword out of its scabbard and looked at it. “Let me improve this. I do not wish for you to lose another blade to the battle.”

The frown on Bruce's face grew as he watched his husband test out the weight and the dynamics of the sword. “The sword and I are one. I do not wish to change it. What do you want to do with it?” The blade slid back into its sheath with a soft hiss. Tony's dark brown eyes searched and found Bruce's. “Liquid Vibranium coating. It worked on a shield, so it should make the material of this blade even more resistant.”

Wayne Jr pondered his offer as Tony held out the sword for him, waiting for his choice. Eventually, Bruce gave a slow, single nod that Tony mimicked before he went and took the sword along. Under the watchful eyes of its owner, the katana was dipped into a silvery thick liquid that held a strong metal odor. Feeling restless as the procedure would take at least half an hour, Bruce went to raid the fridge in the kitchen upstairs.

He scrounged up two cans of soda and a couple of crackers that were still edible, cast a final longing gaze out at the ocean and headed back. When he returned, Tony stood at a blue halo screen, within the schematics of a large blue 3d armor model. As soon as a can appeared in front of his nose with a soft sizzle, Stark Jr stopped programming what looked to be a complicated matrix onto a digital keyboard.

“I'm installing a bit of extra help. Jarvis? Say hi to Bruce.”

_'Hi to Bruce.'_

Said boy stared at a flickering bluish circle with a voice module that sounded vaguely familiar. “An artificial intelligence?” Tony nodded around the opening of the soda can. “So I can always have him around, even if dogs don't have a voice, but...uh, you've talked about your butler a few times, and I liked the idea of a British accent, and this way, they are both with us, even if they're not, and...”

His voice faltered as the emotions about his missing, beloved dog bubbled to the surface once again. With a resolute sniff, Tony turned away to wipe a sleeve at the corner of his eye. “It's not a 100 percent yet, but Jarvis learns fast, so it will be, once I'm facing demons. _We're_ facing demons.” He added the final part upon hearing Bruce give a small harrumph. “Even though I wish you didn't want to follow me into danger.”

Tony said the last bit with a heavy sigh. It prompted Bruce to dip his chin to his chest and curl his hands into fists. “If your heart is my heart, then your battle is my battle.” The sincerity and severity of his statement made Tony stop in his steps for a moment to loop his arms around Bruce's neck and lean in for a hug and a heartfelt kiss. A beeping sound eventually forced them to separate. The British voice module sprang into action.

_'Incoming call. Number unknown.'_

The Stark-Waynes looked at each other. Tony pressed a button to put the call on speaker.

“Who's this?”

“Oh, Tony, Tony, Tony. How predictable you are. If you had just bitten the dust back in Afghanistan. But no, you had to be stubborn. In a way, I should be thankful, really, seeing you brought a great weapon along.” Bruce Wayne kept quiet and his eyes on his agitated-looking husband. Tony's fist slammed onto the tabletop, making it shudder and causing several items to topple to the ground. “I trusted you, you backstabbing bastard.”

The voice on the other end began to tut in a condescending fashion. “Calling names really shows your true age, Anthony. I always said you are nothing but a spoiled brat. You were never suited to lead the company, even if it benefits from your ideas – like the current one. You see, this suit of yours was a bit crude to begin with, but I made it bigger and better and stronger than you ever could.” Alarmed, Tony threw Bruce a look.

Before the other boy could open his mouth, Stark Jr leaped forward and thumped at a keyboard.  
“Jarvis – trace the source!”  
Stane's booming laughter echoed through the workshop.

“Keep on deluding yourself, boy. In the meantime, I'll take matters into my own hands. It's about time the business is run by someone who knows how things work. And if it means a couple of heads have to roll, then so be it. My power is going to be unstoppable. Stane Industries is about to rise!” The busy signal set in, rendering all tries to track the call fruitless. An agitated Tony was on his feet, bouncing on the spot.

“He's headed for Stark Industries! He needs the reactor! Pepper and Happy are there!”

While Tony jumped onto the platform that initiated the suiting-up process, Bruce donned his ninja armor. He had not worn it in a few months, and the feel and darkness that engulfed him once he secured the plating were confining. The Gothamite swallowed his fear and drew the mask tight over his face. He then stepped over to where his sword lay gleaming under the artificial light of the workshop's infrared heat lamps.

Iron Man's red-gold armor whirred just as Bruce had sheathed his reinforced katana. He looked at the illuminated eye slits, jaw set with determination. “I'm ready.” The humanoid gave a single nod and held out an arm for Bruce to come closer and slip into an embrace. A hatch above them opened with a soft electric hiss.

“Hold on tight!”

They whooshed up into the sky at such high velocity that Bruce lost sight of the mansion in the blink of an eye. He pressed himself flat against Iron Man's side and curled his legs around the metal ones as they went into horizontal flight mode. Dark ocean scenery turned to landscape, and soon, downtown Los Angeles and its never sleeping city lights lay behind them as well. Bruce squinted as the wind stung in his eyes, thinking.

He knew Tony would want to try and keep the fight as far away from any civilians as he could. When the first facility rooftops of the Stark Industries' premises came into view, Wayne Jr had made up his mind. He leaned in close to the ear piece of the Iron armor. “Drop me, then take the west flank. I'll meet you from the other side.” The helmet turned into his direction, so fast that Bruce had to pull back.

“What!? No!”

“Yes! Drop me!”

Tony dipped Mark IV towards the ground and tried to lower his altitude enough to safely put him down. With a resolute yank, Bruce freed himself from his grip and followed gravity until he was swallowed by the darkness. Tony nearly had a heart attack upon seeing him disappear within two large buildings. No more than five seconds later, his HUD had spotted the ninja that jumped and raced across the rooftops.

Still, Bruce's legs were no match for Tony's jet pack boots, even at a mad speed. He heard his own, heavy breathing over the armor's whooshing engine as he pressed on, speeding through the early dawn, always an eye out for the familiar bright dot in the sky.

~~~

Pepper Potts was startled at the soft beep of her office phone and almost tipped over the cup of coffee. She had arrived earlier than most staff upon Tony's explicit wish and was yet waiting for Happy Hogan to arrive. She leaned in and grabbed the receiver. "Yes?" Someone from reception was on the line. “Miss Potts? There is a man here who wants to see Mister Stark.” Pepper's heart began to race. “Who is it?”

“He says his name is Alfred Pennyworth.”  
The young redhead exhaled and swallowed her sudden bout of fear.  
“T-tell him I will be meeting him down in the foyer, Rebecca.”

As she took one of the many large glass elevators, Pepper was able to inspect her unannounced visitor from afar. He was a tall, elderly man with a distinguished way of holding himself. He wore a well-fitted suit and seemed harmless and unarmed. With security service staff nearby, she dared to approach him. “Mister... Pennyworth?” He turned around and looked at her. His clear blue eyes were friendly but laced with sadness.

“Miss Potts, I apologize for the inconvenience caused by my visit. I come to you on behalf of my protege.”  
She tilted her head and dug her fingernails into the palms of her hand.  
“ I do believe you came all the way from the east coast.”

He indicated a bow, grateful for her diplomatic description of Gotham.  
“Quite so, Madam.”  
She nodded, all the while leading him over to the elevator.

“Follow me, please. My office is a much better place to have a conversation.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

When Bruce arrived on the rooftop in question, the fight between the two metal armors was already in full force.

Compared to Stane's gigantic and frightening bulk, Tony's armor seemed inferior but agiler. He was already missing a gauntlet and did a dangerous balancing act upon the glass paneled roof. Bruce intervened from behind, dropping onto the iron behemoth's back and sliced his Vibranium katana through as many electronics as he could reach.

Blue and bright white sparks flew and sizzled before his face until an electronically enhanced voice boomed out. “What? Another little cockroach to crush?” Stane's mighty claw reached around, about to grab him. The dark ninja pivoted out of his grasp with a fast and elegant spin. He landed on his toes, sword going back up and ready to strike again. The bulky armor clanked around to face him.

Bruce took a precautionary step back and widened his stance. “Your pathetic attempts are no match for my armor.” The ninja dodged the following repulsor blast volley with ease and disappeared into the shadows again. “Even if you trashed my targeting system, I still can see where you hide.” It was then that Iron Man moved into another spontaneous attack to divert Stane's attention.

For a while, they kept up their strategy of attacking from two sides, always looking for an opening or a weakness in the monstrous suit of metal. Stane's electronically enhanced, mocking voice boomed through the air. “A dozen of you would be no match for me.” Panting from adrenaline and exhaustion, Bruce wiped the back of his forearm over his eyes and blinked the stinging sweat away.

He slipped the katana into its double strap system on his back and prepared to dash towards Tony, to try to get into an aerial position and lure Stane out of his current position. Normal eyes would have been unable to catch his stealth approach, but Stane's suit had night vision. A gasp of surprise and pain escaped Bruce's lips when the suit caught him by his left calf and hurled him through the air like a rag doll.  
  
The last thing Bruce saw was a concrete wall before everything went black.  
  
“NO! BRUCE!”

Tony's yell was full of desperation, but any attempt to get close to his motionless husband was blocked. “You truly did betray all of what your family stood for, Anthony, by aligning yourself with the enemy.” Stane fired at him, catching his armor full frontal, and Tony flew backwards from the impact, crashing through metal beams and sending a whole part of the rooftop construction tumbling down.

Gathering his bearings, he managed to hang on to a ledge. Below, the bright blue ARC reactor shimmered at him. Tony's mind was racing. He knew if he could just overheat the reactor, it would cause a blast big enough to eliminate Stane. On shaking arms that gave ill-sounding whirrs of the exoskeleton, Tony robbed closer to the edge and tried to angle his chest reactor into the void. His HUD was already blinking red.

“Going down the martyr route, Tony? How very noble a thought. But we're not finished here. You'll pay for your worthless existence and disgraceful defamation of everything the House of Stark stood for.” The unforgiving titanium grasp of Stane's gauntlet around his helmet yanked him away from the abyss.

~~~

When Bruce regained consciousness, he felt the instant pain of his bruised ribs. Unmindful of his condition, he widened his stance with a determined exhale. Cool air streamed through his torn ninja cowl and he ripped the remains off, to be able to see freely. As soon as it had detected his movements, the massive armor turned into his direction. Looming above, Stane sneered down from the open hatch.

“Wayne Jr.” His voice was full of hatred and disgust. “I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger strangling the grief until the memory of your loved ones is just poison in your veins.” Stane then moved aside to grant Bruce a full view of Tony's unresponsive, crumpled body laying a few feet away. His helmet had been ripped off, his reactor was dark, and Bruce's heart gave a sickening lurch.

“No...”  
  
From far away, the booming voice of Obadiah Stane reached his ears again. “And one day, you catch yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed, so you would be spared your pain.” When Stane's eyes came to rest on Tony's still form in the corner, plain, visible triumph lay in his eyes. With unforeseen speed, Bruce sprang to his feet, raised the blazing katana with a feral battle cry and hurled himself at Stane.

All of Bruce's remaining strength was fueled and channeled by unabashed rage and despair for his love gone forever. The giant iron suit began to fire volleys of repulsor beams at him, but the beast inside Bruce Wayne carried on undeterred. Using the big bulky armor as a lever, Bruce made use of Stane's rather plump reflexes and jumped, arms raised high above his head, to drive his sword straight down into the ARC.  
  
The reforged tamahagane steel cut through the plating like butter until it sat buried to the hilt in the middle of Stane's chest. Eyes wide, Stane stared at the young furious man sitting on his torso before Wayne pulled the sword out of him with one swift, harsh motion and did a back-flip off of his armor. Landing on one knee, bloodied sword plunged into the ground next to him, Bruce raised his head.

He watched on with cold, unforgiving eyes as Stane stumbled and plummeted backward, 400 feet down into the reactor below, where a fiery blue explosion of the main reactor then sealed his fate forever.

~~~

When Tony came to after a while, his vision was blurry and he was in a lot of pain. Every breath hurt, and he felt like his heart was beating out of sync. Through the fog of his daze, he nevertheless managed to focus and saw Bruce kneeling a few feet away, near the abyss, back towards him.

“Br—Bruce. Bruce...?”

His weak croaking provoked no reaction, so Stark Jr tried to lever his barely functional armor until he was able to get to his hands and knees. The fact that Stane was nowhere in sight registered in Tony's mind as an afterthought; too focused on crawling over to take his husband into an embrace. The Wayne heir's shoulders heaved with deep breaths, yet he did not turn around. Tony managed to reach him on all fours.

About to pull him into his arms, Tony Stark then saw the massive blast which had cut through Bruce's upper body and armor, gaping in the middle of his torso. As if on cue, Bruce slumped forward into his arms in slow motion. “Love! Bruce, no, please! NO!” Quick to cradle and turn him onto his back, Tony frantically called out his young husband's name over and over. With great difficulty, Wayne eventually opened his eyes.

A thin rivulet of blood escaped the corner of his mouth, and Tony brushed it away with the thumb of his gauntlet-free hand. Wheezing breath on his lips, Bruce needed two tries to formulate a sentence. “Can't... stay with you. L... lied.” Waves of panic washed over Tony as he watched him struggle. “Don't say that. All those things we wanna do – the places we wanna go... I'll get you out of here, get you well again, I...”

Bruce indicated a weak shake of the head. “Not gon' have 'nough... time. Sta... stay with me, pl-please.” His grip on a gauntleted wrist was unstable, but it stopped Tony from trying to pick him up. “Babe, I can still save you!” Stark's voice was devastated; pleading. Wayne Jr coughed; a wet, worrisome sound that produced more blood. “Alr'dy did. You've shown me how t'fly. Shown me a world I nev'r knew existed b'fore. T- thank you.”

Tears began to blur Tony's vision. “Don't thank me when I failed you! God no, no, it's all my fault! I'm sorry, so sorry, my love...” He was crying out loud by now, to which Bruce mastered a shaky smile. "No need t' be sorry. T'was... beautiful. Us. I'll take th mem'ry with me where ever I'll end up.” Tears streamed down Tony's soot-stained face, leaving paths. “Please don't leave me... Bruce...” The Wayne heir swallowed with pain.  
  
“I know... we pr... promised. I.. l- love... you. T'ny. 'lways. Don't be 'fraid...”

When Bruce convulsed, Tony gently eased him into a more comfortable position in his lap and tried to look away when more blood gurgled out of the gaping wound in his chest. “But if you're leaving me I _can't_ ... I don't _want_ to be without you! We vowed to be together in life and death!” Even as the young Gothamite's eyes became tightly squeezed shut, his bloodied lips formed a small smile.

“... and our l-love becomes a...funeral pyre.”

Under tears and with careful motions, Tony took off Bruce's left glove and interlaced their fingers. The latter's fingers were shaky and ice cold. “We'll always set the night on fire, my love.” Their wedding bands touched with a soft cling. Tony Stark then hung his head low and began to mumble a prayer. Wayne's grip went slack after a few moments, and Tony's head shot up, alarmed.  
  
“... Bruce...?”

No answer. No flicker of closed eyelids. If it was not for the trail of crimson on his chin, Bruce Wayne looked to be merely sleeping; the ghost of a smile on his lips. Tony's bloodcurdling, grief-stricken wail echoed over the destroyed rooftop of the Stark Industries facility and got taken away by the wind. As he cradled the lifeless body in his armored arms, Tony pressed his wet cheek into Bruce's hair.

“God, I love you. I love you so much. There's no place on earth that can keep me from staying by your side.” He pressed his lips to Bruce's cold ones one final time, before his free hand moved for his chest plate. “Sir?” Jarvis' voice sounded off after the partial reboot, but nonetheless alerted. “Sir, I would advise you not to continue the action you are about to undertake. I have already contacted Miss Potts to...”

Tony's shaking fingers eventually managed to fumble the still unsteadily flickering ARC out of its socket. “No, Jarvis, there is another path I need to follow.” With a final, loving glance at the peaceful looking young man in his arm, Tony ripped off the RT's final connection and gritted his teeth as the first spasms of his fighting heart went through his body. To distract himself from the pain, he watched his husband.

“You're still... s...- so beautiful. Even death is in love with you. Please... wait... for... me... Br...”

When Pepper Potts and Alfred Pennyworth found them a little later, accompanied by a multitude of wailing sirens, the two young men in their marred fighting suits lay sunken down next to each other, joined in a final, endless embrace.

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes tear from the corner of an eye* What's done is done. It's the first time I ever committed a crime like this, killing both of my favorite characters in one story. Alas, that's how Shakespeare wanted it to be - and the many recreations inspired by his work.
> 
> Apart from being inspired by the ending of the RomeoxJuliet anime (Gonzo studio productions), this last chapter thrives on a song called 'Star Sky' which was composed by Thomas Bergersen and can be listened to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pICAha0nsb0
> 
> Stane's lines when he speaks to Bruce are taken from the Batman Begins movie, and originally belong to Ra's al Ghul (played by Liam Neeson)
> 
> Thank you to anyone who dared to read this weird crossover AU, and who gave kudos and/or comments along its way.


End file.
